Rurouni Shinobi
by Pheox
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the Cloud? Now living as a rurouni him and his friend are about to make an impact on the Leaf Village of Konoha (AND ANNOY THEM)(Rated for Humourous Insults) (Full Summary Inside) R
1. Prologue

Rurouni Shinobi  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Disclaimer: The Pheox clan does not own Naruto. ^_^  
  
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the cloud? What if Kyuubi attacked the Cloud instead of the Leaf but still got stuck inside Naruto? At the age of 12 Naruto is forced to leave the Hidden Cloud village, and he brings someone with him. 5 years later at the age of 17, and living a life as a rurouni he finds himself in the middle of a war between the Leaf and the Sound. (AU)  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Prologue  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Hai=yes  
  
Kuso=shit  
  
Demo=but  
  
Yosh=alright  
  
Otou-san=father  
  
Okaa-san=mother  
  
Onee-chan=elder sister  
  
~*~*~*~*~=time/place change  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
"Kuso!" A blonde haired boy muttered while jumping through tree branches.  
  
"There he is! After him! Don't let that demon escape!" Jounins yelled behind him.  
  
Naruto kept on jumping before 3 cloud jounin appeared in front of him, and the 3 behind him caught up.  
  
"Nowhere to run, is there fox!" The leader sneered.  
  
"Why me?" Naruto groaned before yelling out his signature move. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"[1]  
  
He called up two-dozen clones and they all went into different directions.  
  
"Little brat!" One jounin yelled. The group split up and began chasing after the clones. Little did they know that the real Naruto hasn't moved and was just hiding in a taller branch.  
  
"Idiots!" Naruto muttered as he once again began his escape out of the Lightning country and to freedom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto has been running for 10 minutes since the minor encounter with the jounins, when he heard slight sobbing noises. He turned towards where the noise was coming from and headed to check it out.  
  
When he got to a small clearing he noticed a girl surrounded by 4 dead jounins. The girl had brought her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and crying her eyes out.  
  
Naruto stepped cautiously into the clearing, and walked slowly towards the sobbing form. "Hey," he said softly as to not alarm the girl. "What's wrong?"  
  
The girl raised her head and Naruto immediately recognized the girl as Pheox Sierra, a member of the famous team, the Fire Shooters of the Cloud, and Naruto's friend. Her light brown hair was a mess, covered in dirt, blood, and tears. Her normally bright amethyst eyes were now dull and teary, and her clothes were all ripped.  
  
"S-Sierra! What happened?" Naruto asked worriedly.  
  
"Raikage-sama," Sierra sobbed. "He-he-he killed otou-san, okaa- san, and onee-chan. An-an-and he ordered jounins to k-kill the rest of my-my clan. Th-then he told jounins to retrieve me b- because he needed my p-powers." She started sobbing again.  
  
Naruto knelt down beside the sobbing girl, and took her into his arms. Sierra clung to him as if he was her lifeline and sobbed into his shoulder, while Naruto tried to calm her down.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right, I promise." Naruto told Sierra as he continued to rub circles on her back.  
  
The moment was ruined when a kunai grazed past Naruto's cheek and embedded itself into the tree in front of him.  
  
"Hmm. Seems to be our lucky day both targets in one place." A jounin jumped down from a branch to land on the ground.  
  
Three soon joined the first jounin as Naruto stood up protectively in front of Sierra, as he glared at the jounin in front of him.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. Sierra-chan you seem to be an emotional wreck. And here I thought that you were a shinobi." The leader sneered. "Obviously that can't be right as shinobis aren't supposed to show feelings and here you are crying your eyes out. I'm very disappointed."  
  
"Just ignore him Sierra." Naruto told the girl behind him. "He's doesn't know the meaning of pain."  
  
Sierra nodded her head and stood up. She understood. Both her and Naruto now know the true meaning of pain and betrayal, though they wished they hadn't.  
  
Sierra wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes and glared at the ninjas in front of her. "Ne, Naruto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Since I doubt they'll leave us alone," Sierra grinned mischievously. "Why don't we give them a lesson in death."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"It's either them or us."  
  
"YOSH!"  
  
"Lesson One: Quick Death." Sierra said and, with speed none of them had ever seen, slashed the jounin leader's throat. He fell, dead, to the ground before anyone could react. She then returned to her position beside Naruto.  
  
"Lesson Two." Naruto said. "Poisoned Death." He ran up to another jounin with a kunai. The jounin dodged the attack but not before taking a scratch on the arm. He started screaming in pain, before he too fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Y-you're just a ch-chunin."[2] The last jounin muttered fearfully falling to the ground.  
  
"You're point?" Naruto asked stepping toward jounin.  
  
"You're not supposed to have such p-poisons."  
  
"You're right." Naruto nodded his head.  
  
"HUH?" The jounin asked confused.  
  
"You're leader had it." Sierra said holding up a vile. "And I simply took it and gave it to Naruto. Now, Lesson Three."  
  
"Slow Death."  
  
The man's screams rang throughout the forest, alerting everyone to his position.  
  
With the last jounin dead, Naruto and Sierra quickly jumped into the trees and ran towards the Lightning border.  
  
"I didn't think he'd scream that loudly." Naruto said to the girl jumping beside him.  
  
Sierra didn't answer. She was busy thinking about her family's tragic death.  
  
"Oh well." Naruto said avoiding an overhanging branch. "Looks like you and I are stuck together. Friends 'till the end."  
  
"The way you say," Sierra grinned slightly. "You make it sound like a bad thing. And here I was thinking that you would enjoy the company."  
  
"I'm just surprised by the turn of events." Naruto said. "When I first left I thought I would be travelling along. BUT this is a nice turn of events."  
  
"Maybe it's destiny." Sierra stared a the stars, shining clearly in the midnight sky above them.  
  
"NAH, I don't believe in that stuff." He continued forward.  
  
20 dead jounin and 5 dead ANBUs later. Naruto stepped onto the Lightning border. "One small step for man, one giant leap for shinobis everywhere." Naruto crossed over into unknown territory.  
  
"You better not act like an idiot the entire time." Sierra commented waiting for Naruto to catch up.  
  
"But I can sure try." Naruto landed onto the same branch as Sierra.  
  
"Idiot." Sierra muttered.  
  
The two shinobis jumped into the darkness of the night and disappeared. It would be 5 years before either of them were heard from. In 5 years Uzumaki Naruto and Pheox Sierra will make a big impact on the ninja world.  
  
TBC ================================================================ ====================  
  
[1] I know this is supposed to be a kinjutsu of the Leaf, but for the sake of this story lets just think that it's a kinjutsu of the cloud. Okies?  
  
[2] In this story Naruto's a 12-year-old chunin, and Sierra's an 11-year-old jounin. Don't like it? Too bad. *sticks tongue out immaturely.*  
  
Read And Review. 


	2. Insults and Injuries

Rurouni Shinobi  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Disclaimer: The Pheox clan does not own Naruto. ^_^  
  
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the Cloud? What if Kyuubi attacked the Cloud instead of the Leaf but still got stuck inside Naruto? At the age of 12 Naruto is forced to leave the Hidden Cloud village, and he brings someone with him. 5 years later at the age of 17, and living a life as a rurouni he finds himself in the middle of a war between the Leaf and the Sound. (AU)  
  
(The idea came to me while I was asleep. ^_~)(Don't ask!) Really  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Chapter 2: Insults and Injuries  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Hai=yes  
  
Kuso=shit  
  
Demo=but  
  
~*~*~*~*~=Time/place change  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Five years have passed and Uzumaki Naruto and Pheox Sierra are rurouni travelling the shinobi world, fighting rogue ninjas, helping out wherever they go, and arguing with each other along the way.  
  
"So blockhead!" 16-year-old Sierra yelled to the blond jumping next to her. She was shorter than Naruto but not by much. Her wavy golden-brown hair was tucked neatly underneath a red bandanna. She wore a red t-shirt underneath a blue coat. Her legs were bandaged to mid-thigh with a dark red piece of cloth covering her left thigh and part of her right leg. She wore knee-high white boots and a glove on her left hand. Her kunai pouch strapped to her right leg. [1] "Any BRGIHT ideas?"  
  
"Well the BLOCKHEAD doesn't,"17-year-old Naruto yelled back, his turquoise eyes glaring at the female. His spiky blond hair has being held up by a red headband. His black t-shirt being covered by a blue jacket. His black pants tucked into his black boots. His kunai pouch strapped to his right leg, and sheathed katana on his left. "BUT maybe NARUTO does!"  
  
Just then a giant fireball flew over their heads, and they both had to duck. Behind them 4 missing-nins were chasing them.  
  
"And anyways why am I always making the plans?" Naruto yelled.  
  
"WELL," Sierra's amethyst eyes glaring at her friend. "If YOU hadn't stolen their food, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. EVER THOUGHT OF THAT!"  
  
"No." Naruto grinned.  
  
"WHY do I put up with you?" Sierra sighed.  
  
"Because I'm gorgeous and sexy and the best shinobi in the world!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"I'd rather keep my lunch in my stomach thank-you."[2] Sierra muttered.  
  
Naruto just laughed while Sierra glared, as another fireball flew over their heads.  
  
"Are they trying to burn us?" Sierra asked aloud.  
  
"OBVIOUSLY!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"So they want us dead?"  
  
"And you call me a blockhead." Naruto grumbled.  
  
Sierra laughed.  
  
Two of the ninjas behind them, split up from their group and landed in front of Naruto and Sierra while the two remaining came up from behind. All of the ninjas were wearing black cloaks and black cloths covered their faces.  
  
"Looks like we're surrounded." Naruto examined their situation.  
  
"THANK-YOU FOR STATING THE OBVIOUS!" Sierra screamed.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I'm getting a headache."  
  
"Sorry to break up this annoying conversation." The leader of the group said. "But no one and I mean NO ONE steals from the Ryu-nin group."  
  
"It's his fault." Sierra said pointing to Naruto. "He took the food."  
  
"ME?" Naruto yelled shocked. "You were hungry and told me to get something."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't mean STEAL it!" Sierra yelled to her friend.  
  
The leader motioned for his men to attack as Sierra and Naruto continued to argue.  
  
The first guy took out a katana hidden in his cloak and ran forward trying to stab Naruto for the back. The sword made contact but all he stabbed was a log.  
  
"Kawarimi?!" The ninja said confused.  
  
"Yeah." Naruto said from up in a tree branch. People looking at him would say that he was bored. But Sierra knew that he was highly annoyed and angry.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Sierra muttered under her breath.  
  
"Oh yeah?" The ninja said.  
  
"You should listen to Sierra." Naruto whispered into the ninja's ear. "She's usually right." A with a flick of his wrist he slashed the ninja's throat, and fell to the ground dead.  
  
The remaining ninjas were surprised to see their comrade killed so easily.  
  
"Enough fooling around." The leader said. "KILL THEM!"  
  
"Morons," Sierra and Naruto both muttered before they sprung into action, charging their opponents.  
  
Sierra charged the one on her left, while Naruto attacked the guy on his right, leaving the leader 'till last. It was an unspoken agreement to take out the weaker opponents first then attacked the stronger enemy together.  
  
Sierra ran at her opponent kunai in hand. The two ninjas quickly exchanging blows, they were evenly matched in strength and speed, but Sierra quickly grew tired of the game and released some of her chakra weights. [3] With a quick burst of speed she stabbed the guy in the heart. He was dead before he hit the ground. Sierra went after the leader.  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto started to do hand seals; preparing to try out a new technique, he created, in battle. Finishing with hare he called up the jutsu. "Red Lightning-no-jutsu!"[4] He called up Kyuubi's chakra and released it into the sky. Seconds later the sky blackened and five red lightning bolts came out of the sky surrounding the missing-nin creating a cage around him. Inside the cage lightning bolts were flying around slowly burning and killing the shinobi.  
  
The sky turned back to it's normal blue.  
  
Naruto looked and saw Sierra already engaging the leader, weights back in place.  
  
"She never waits for me!" Naruto pouted, before he ran towards the battle.  
  
Sierra managed to knock the leader back with a swift kick to the stomach. The leader started to do hand seals. Sierra charged again just as he finished the seals.  
  
"Grass Skill! Plant Manipulation!" He yelled.  
  
Sierra kept running until a tree root came up and grabbed her left foot, she tripped and fell down. The leader took a kunai and charged the girl.  
  
"ROKA!"[5] A familiar voice yelled.  
  
The last thing the leader heard was the sound of the soft peaceful ocean [6], before being decapitated. [7]  
  
"You okay?" Naruto asked as he cut up the root around Sierra's ankle. When that was done he sheathed Roka and offered his hand to help her stand up.  
  
"Yeah." Sierra took his hand and stood up.  
  
They surveyed their 'battlefield'. Sierra's eyes stopped on Naruto's opponent. Or what's left of it. The only thing to indicate that someone once stood there is the pile of ashes.  
  
"Show-off." Sierra muttered.  
  
"It worked didn't it?" Naruto grinned.  
  
"Whatever." Sierra took a stepped forward. But fell stumbled on her ankle. Naruto caught her before she hit the ground, and helped her to sit.  
  
"What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned.  
  
"My ankle." Sierra pointed to her left ankle that was clearly swelling inside the boot. "I think I must have twisted it when I fell."  
  
"Lets get off the road." Naruto told Sierra helping her to stand up. "Can you walk?"  
  
"What do you think?" Sierra retorted.  
  
"Bad question?"  
  
"No, STUPID question."  
  
Naruto took her arm and placed it around his neck hold it in place with his hand. His other arm circling Sierra's waist, supporting her. Together they walked slowly into the forest surrounding the road.  
  
After a couple of minutes of searching they soon found a small cave. Naruto deposited Sierra on a big stone while he went to gather firewood, water and food.  
  
When he came back, he started the fire, and started to cook the fish that he got. Then he went to Sierra.  
  
She was still sitting on the rock watch her blond friend intently.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Naruto inquired.  
  
"Like I should be helping you." Sierra replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Naruto grinned. "You just concentrate on getting that ankle rested." He pointed to her ankle. "Speaking of which, we should check it."  
  
Naruto gingerly took off the boot. When it was off he noticed that it was a beautiful shade of purple/black/blue and it resembled a melon.  
  
"You won't be walking on that anytime soon." Naruto observed.  
  
"I COULD'VE TOLD YOU THAT!" Sierra yelled whacking Naruto on the head.  
  
TBC  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
I LIKE ANY AND ALL OPINIONS AND REVIEWS  
  
If you would like to see any of the people from Konoha please let me know. EXAMPLE=If you would like Rock Lee tell me, and I'll TRY to fit him in somewhere.  
  
Also if anyone knows how to do Italics and Bold letters in their story please let me know. *_* (To make them appear in the story at FANFICTION.NET)  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
[1]-Sorry if you think the description is long. I tried to make it short. I have a picture that I drew of Sierra and I tried to describe that picture. Very hard.  
  
[2]-have you ever heard or seen something disgusting and felt like you had to barf. Same thing.  
  
[3]-Sierra uses her chakra to create weights and places them over various places on her body: each foot, each knee, each shoulder, and her left hand. (Will be explained later).  
  
[4]-Crappy name=good results.  
  
[5]-Means white crest of the waves.  
  
[6]- Rinji confuses the opponent by making it hear the ocean, instead of metal. They never knew what hit them. ^_~  
  
[7]-This is my first attempt at fight scenes. I know it's crappy. If anyone has any advice on how to write fight scenes I would gladly appreciate it. FEEDBACK IS WELCOME.  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
TECHNIQUE GUIDE:  
  
CHAKRA WEIGHTS: This is easier than wearing normal weights, because if she gets seriously injured and needs to be carried somewhere, and she's wearing a lot of weights, it would be hard for the person carrying her to lift her. Right? With this if she gets injured she can release the jutsu so she won't weigh as much. Also she just puts out as much chakra and weight as she needs and doesn't have to worry about keeping a steady amount flowing, because once its there she doesn't have to worry about maintaining it.  
  
RED LIGHTNING: Naruto channels Kyuubi's chakra and releases it into the sky, where it turns the sky black and then rains down 5 lightning bolts surrounding the enemy. It then left smaller lightning bolts fly inside the cage slowly killing the opponent.  
  
GRASS SKILL PLANT MANIPULATION: Allows the user to transfer his chakra in to various plant and control them to do whatever they want.  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
FALCON-RIDER: Sorry, but I have NO idea what you mean by "Some more explaining into the universe would be really awesome" PLEASE EXPLAIN.@_@ And I can't say if all of our Konoha friends will be in the story but I can guarantee Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, and MAYBE Haruno Sakura. There might be more but I can't say for sure because I'm writing this as I think of it (or dream it)^_~  
  
TO ALL REVIEWERS, I THANK-YOU.  
  
KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE HEARING YOU COMMENTS AND I WOULD LOVE ANY FEEDBACK THAT YOU MAY HAVE PHEOX ^_~ 


	3. Insult no jutsu?

**Rurouni Shinobi**  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**Disclaimer:** The Pheox clan does not own Naruto.   
  
**Summary:** What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the Cloud? What if Kyuubi attacked the Cloud instead of the Leaf but STILL got stuck inside Naruto? At the age of 12 Naruto is forced to leave the Hidden Cloud village, and he brings someone with him. 5 years later at the age of 17, and living a life as a rurouni he finds himself in the middle of a war between the Leaf and the Sound. (AU)  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**Chapter 3:** Insult-no-jutsu?  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
After a night of little sleep, Naruto and Sierra slowly began to travel again. Naruto carefully and securely wrapped Sierra's ankle in a homemade cast, and put ice on it the night before.  
  
Naruto was helping to support Sierra as she walked, with an arm around her waist, and her arm around his neck.  
  
They both agreed last night that it would be safer to put some distance between themselves and the battle area just in case people started asking them questions.  
  
They walked/stumbled in silence for a couple of hours, until it was broken by Sierra.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sierra apologized.  
  
"For what," Turquoise eyes study the injured female.  
  
"I should have noticed what he was doing, I should've dodged that jutsu."  
  
"If I had a penny for every time you apologized for being a klutz," Naruto laughed. "I'd be the richest shinobi alive!"  
  
"I TRY to say sorry and you insult me!"Sierra argued.  
  
"With good reason! There was nothing that you could've done; you don't need to apologize, okay? So drop it."  
  
Sierra pouted. "Whatever."  
  
They continued on until dusk when they stopped for dinner. Naruto once again gathered food, water, and firewood while Sierra watched, sitting against a tree.  
  
While the hares cooked, Naruto once again went to inspect Sierra's ankle. He took of the boot and looked at it. It looked bigger then it had yesterday, if that was even possible. The colour hadn't changed much, except now it had a tinge of yellow and green in it.  
  
"We really need to get this checked," Naruto said pouring some water into a smaller bucket. He then used an ice jutsu to freeze the water. Naruto took the now frozen water out of the bucket and wrapped it in a towel, before gently placing it on Sierra's ankle. "That should reduce some of the swelling." He too then sat down next to the female.  
  
"Where's the next village?" Sierra asked.  
  
Naruto took a small map out of one of the packs, that he and Sierra always carried, and took a good look at it, before replying "A ninja village, the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha."  
  
"Oh great." Sierra muttered sarcastically. "Just great! I thought we try to avoid any and all ninja villages."  
  
"But your ankle needs medical attention. A ninja village will have better doctors than any other village."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Be sensible," Naruto growled. "You can hardly walk on that ankle! And if we don't do something soon, it's going to get worse, and you know it!"  
  
Sierra didn't answer. There was no need to. Naruto just spoke his opinion, and Sierra knew he was right.  
  
Naruto took off the ice and wrapped Sierra's ankle securely. Then he and Sierra ate the cooked hares in silence. Both of them were think about what they should do.  
  
"Now," Naruto said successfully breaking the silence. "Lets get some sleep since we didn't get any last night."  
  
Naruto then pulled out a blanket from his pack and went to sleep.  
  
Sierra didn't feel tired. She pulled out her blanket from her pack and leaned against a tree, but she knew sleep would not come to her tonight. She snuggled into her blanket and stared at the burning fire, reminding her of her old team and friends, her home, and of her family.  
  
For the rest of the night Sierra and stared at the fire. The beautiful and deadly blaze reminding her of memories that she'd rather forget.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up and found Sierra staring at the charred logs that used to be the fire.  
  
The fire had gone out earlier that morning, but Sierra kept staring, lost in her memories.  
  
Naruto got up and kneeled next to Sierra.  
  
"Sierra," Naruto spoke softly, placing a hand on Sierra's shoulder.  
  
Sierra jumped lightly, before she looked towards Naruto.  
  
"I didn't hear you get up." Sierra said startled. Though she managed a small grin, her eyes betrayed the sadness that she felt in her heart.  
  
"Are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sierra said starting to cheer up a bit. "I just toke a little trip down memory lane."  
  
"Fine," Naruto said standing up. "I'll get everything organized and then we can be on our way."  
  
Sierra packed everything up, while Naruto got rid of any traces that they were there.  
  
Sierra put her pack on her back and stood up, using the tree as support.  
  
Naruto put on his own pack and tied on his katana. He once again put his arm around Sierra's waist and they were off. This time with a destination: Konoha.

* * *

"Here they come!" A leaf shinobi yelled, as he watched a row of sound shinobi descend down a hill towards them.  
  
They had managed to hold them off for about a year, but their forces were quickly diminishing and being pushed back. Now their last line of defence was standing in a line just outside of their village's wall.  
  
"STAND STRONG! THEY WILL NOT GET PAST US AND INTO THE VILLAGE!" A woman with light blonde hair and giant breasts yelled. "WE WILL PROTECT KONOHA AND EVERYTHING PRECIOUS TO US WITH OUR LIVES! WE WILL NOT LET OUR COMRADES SACRIFICES BE IN VAIN!"  
  
This woman, who gave all of her shinobi strength and courage, has once again rekindled their dying flames of hope, and now that small flame quickly grew into a raging inferno. This woman gave the shinobi a Konoha a reason to believe. She is Tsunade. Fifth Hokage of the village hidden among the leaves.  
  
"Always the sentimental one Tsunade," A reptilian voice said. "Just like that old fool of a sensei."  
  
"Orochimaru," Tsunade growled.  
  
The sound troops stopped at the bottom of the hill, their numbers easily tripled that of the leaf shinobis. A tall man with long jet-black hair stepped forward.  
  
The reptilian voice belonged to this man. "And look what happened to him."  
  
"Blazing Glory-no-jutsu!" Another voice yelled as a wall of fire engulfed and killed a quarter of Orochimaru's army.  
  
In front of Orochimaru stood two people, backs to the leaf shinobis, one shorter than the other, one girl one boy, one brunette one blonde, Sierra and Naruto.  
  
"Oh look!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's SNAKE-BOY!"[1]  
  
"Who would have guessed?!" Sierra announced. "What havoc are you causing this time?"  
  
"See!" Naruto said grinning to Sierra. "I told you that attacked would work!"  
  
"Buffoon," Sierra muttered.  
  
"What was that?!" Naruto screamed.  
  
"You heard me APE!" Sierra argued back.  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped at the conversation going on between the two shinobis. Everyone that is, except for Orochimaru.  
  
'OH NO!' Orochimaru thought nervously. "Not these two, anyone but these two'  
  
"Elephant!" Sierra yelled.  
  
"Ostrich!" Naruto countered.  
  
"Fire!" Sierra yelled stretching her hand towards Orochimaru.  
  
"Lightning!" Naruto yelled stretching his hand towards Orochimaru.  
  
Nothing happened. Everything has silent until...  
  
"MORON!" Sierra yelled at the blonde. "I TOLD YOU TO USE FIRE!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO USE LIGHTNING!" Naruto yelled back.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
"LIGHTNING!"  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
"LIGHTNING!"  
  
Their argument continued on. Orochimaru looked relieved, while everyone else looked confused.  
  
"Earth!" Naruto yelled stretching his hand once again towards Orochimaru.  
  
"Water!" Sierra yelled stretching her hand once again towards Orochimaru.  
  
Both shinobis smirked.  
  
"F.L.E.W.-no-jutsu!" They yelled simultaneously. Extending both hands towards Orochimaru.  
  
Suddenly a storm brewed and fire, lightning, earth, and water flew towards the sound-nins.  
  
"Momentary retreat!" Orochimaru yelled to his soldiers. All of the sound shinobis disappeared, and all that were left were the carcasses of the fallen sound-nins.  
  
"He didn't stay long," Naruto turned towards Sierra, pouting.  
  
"I think we should call him coward from now on." Sierra agreed.  
  
The leaf-nins looked at the teens shocked as Naruto supported Sierra as she sat against a tree nearby.  
  
Most Konoha shinobi had similar thoughts. 'Who are these people?'  
  
TBC  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
I LIKE ANY AND ALL OPINIONS AND REVIEWS  
  
IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE ANY OF THE PEOPLE FROM KONOHA, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. EXAMPLE=IF YOU WOULD LIKE ROCK LEE, TELL ME, AND I'LL TRY TO FIT HIM IN SOMEWHERE.  
**  
Also if anyone knows how to do Italics and Bold letters in their story please let me know. (To make them appear in the story at FANFICTION.NET)  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
[1]-Sorry, I just LOVE to insult Orochimaru. Expect more Orochimaru insults in the next chapter.  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**TECHNIQUE GUIDE:  
**  
**BLAZING WALL-NO-JUTSU:** Creates a wall of fire that burns everything in its path. Takes up a lot of chakra and moves at a slow pace, but has deadly results.  
  
**F.L.E.W.-NO-JUTSU:** A jutsu that requires two people to perform. Gathers some of the elements together to attack an opponent. Causes a storm. It takes up a lot of chakra and takes a long time to prepare, but the results are beautiful and deadly.  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**NOBUYASHA:** I haven't really decided if I want Naruto and Sierra as a couple. If anyone one wants Sierra as a couple please let me know and I will try to add a bit of "romance" into it.  
  
**FALCON-RIDER:** I thank-you for explaining that. I never actually thought of it until you pointed it out. And for that I am grateful. I have a few ideas, BUT you'll just have to wait and see. P.S. You're secret jutsu really works! LOL  
  
**BABOWONSUNI:** I thought that Kage Bushin was a kinjutsu because it was in the "forbidden" scroll. It might be a Ninjutsu if it wasn't forbidden, therefore making it a kinjutsu (forbidden/illegal jutsu)  
  
**TO ALL REVIEWERS, I THANK-YOU.  
**  
**KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE HEARING YOU COMMENTS AND I WOULD LOVE ANY FEEDBACK THAT YOU MAY HAVE!  
  
PHEOX** ****


	4. Memories and Allies

**Rurouni Shinobi**  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**Disclaimer:** The Pheox clan does not own Naruto.   
  
**Summary:** What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the Cloud? What if Kyuubi attacked the Cloud instead of the Leaf but STILL got stuck inside Naruto? At the age of 12 Naruto is forced to leave the Hidden Cloud village, and he brings someone with him. 5 years later at the age of 17, and living a life as a rurouni he finds himself in the middle of a war between the Leaf and the Sound. (AU)  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**Chapter 4: Memories and Allies  
**  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Dobe- dead last/dunce  
  
Oro- huh?  
  
Itai- ouch  
  
T-T-T-T-T-Time/place/perspective change  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Naruto helped Sierra walk to the tree line of Konoha forest [1], still in plain view of the armed Leaf shinobis less than 100 meters in front of them.  
  
"Here," Naruto gently placed Sierra on the ground against a tree. "I told you not to run." He scolded.  
  
They had walked to Konoha only to notice an army of Sound ninjas were also on their way there.  
  
"But we had to if we wanted to get there before Snakey [2]. Besides you saw the look on white sheet's [3] face when he saw us. He was so happy!"  
  
"Yeah. Riiight." Naruto muttered. "More like... horrified."  
  
"Same thing." Sierra grumbled. They both laughed.  
  
"Well," Naruto said kneeling down. "Let's take a look at that ankle."  
  
He took off Sierra's boots, then the bandages, and inspected the injury.  
  
"Congratulations," Naruto announced. "Looks like you just made it worse."  
  
"Whatever," Sierra muttered.

T-T-T-T-T

Tsunade was the first to get over her shock at her former- comrade-turned-enemy's hasty retreat, and notice the two teens resting nearby. She straightened her clothes and motioned for a team of ANBU to follow her as she walked towards Naruto and Sierra.  
  
The ANBU quickly hid as Tsunade sauntered towards the blond and brunette.  
  
When she got within 10 feet of the teens, the brunette girl looked at Tsunade, while the blonde boy stood up and looked around.  
  
"Don't worry we're harmless, and besides I can't even walk." Sierra stated.  
  
"My name is Tsunade, I am the Hokage of Konoha. Who are you and why are you here?" Tsunade demanded keeping her distance.  
  
Naruto replied looking into the Hokage's eyes, "We are rurouni. A couple of days ago we ran into some rogue ninjas and my comrade was injured, as you can see from her ankle. We came in search of medical attention. Once she can walk properly, we will leave."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question," Tsunade put he hands on her hips. "Who. Are. You?"  
  
"I answered your question, I told you that we are rurouni. People who wander and travel." Naruto countered.  
  
"What about names? You must have names." Tsunade questioned.  
  
"Yes, we have names." Sierra grinned.  
  
"Are you going to tell me your names?" Tsunade asked irritated.  
  
Naruto went back to looking around, while Sierra replied: "Look, it's clear you don't trust us. And to be honest, we don't really trust you. The only reason why we're here is to get some treatment for my ankle, this village just happened to be closest to our location. If it's too much trouble, then we'll leave and go to another village."  
  
"On that ankle? It's clear that it's at least cracked, with all of the swelling and bruising." Tsunade said studying Sierra's ankle from a distance. "Probably even chipped off a piece from the calcaneus. If you keep walking on that it WILL get worse and might even break."  
  
"Now that's medical advice I like to hear." Sierra grinned, and looked over to Naruto.  
  
"Four." Naruto said.  
  
"Oro?" Tsunade was confused.  
  
"I thought only three." Sierra replied to the blond.  
  
"Three obvious." Naruto explained. "And one more hidden and somewhat familiar."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tsunade inquired.  
  
"How many ANBU are surrounding us." Naruto explained to a bewildered Hokage. "One." Naruto pointed to a branch overhanging the 3 shinobis. "Two." Naruto pointed to a big oak tree behind him. "Three." Naruto pointed to a small maple tree to his right. "And four." Naruto pointed to a large Oak tree behind Tsunade.  
  
"So that's where number four is." Sierra sounded impressed. "So you are useful for something."  
  
"Si-Sierra!" Naruto look at the girl smiling innocently.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Tsunade studied the two carefully. 'They hide their strength, behind their childish antics and arguments.'  
  
Sierra noticed Tsunade's gaze. "We weren't going to attack you." She waved her hands in front of her defensively. "We just like knowing our surroundings. Besides anyone who is an enemy of Orochimaru is a friend of ours. Or of course whomever Snakey like to pick on is also our allies."  
  
Sierra and Naruto grinned.  
  
"What is your relationship with Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked cautiously.  
  
"Relation..." Sierra began. "Ship..."  
  
"With..." Naruto continued. "White-Sheet?"  
  
"Yes...?" Tsunade stated unsure if she wanted to know the answer..  
  
Naruto and Sierra burst out into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"You gotta be kidding." Naruto tried to control his laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tsunade asked angrily.  
  
"The point is we DON'T actually have any 'relationship' with Snake-Boy." Sierra brought her laughter under control.  
  
"Yeah, "Naruto controlled his giggles, but still had a gigantic grin on his face. "More like he makes plans to create havoc, and we foil his plans, while insulting and humiliating him in the process."  
  
"Ya," Sierra looked at Naruto. "Remember that one time in the Wave country?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
**=FLASHBACK=  
**  
_"Not you again." Orochimaru sighed.  
  
"Yes us! Yes us! Yes us!" Naruto chanted happily.  
  
Orochimaru had been trying to take over the Wave Country that Naruto and Sierra were currently visiting.  
  
"Shut up moron!" Sierra yelled in Naruto's ear.  
  
"Itai!" Naruto cried grabbing his ear. "Not so loud!"  
  
"You wouldn't have heard me otherwise." Sierra stated.  
  
"Good point!"  
  
"Oi, Naruto?"  
  
"Hmm?" Naruto let go of his ear and stared at Sierra.  
  
"You know that jutsu that you are working on?"  
  
"The one to make things 'disappear'?"  
  
Sierra nodded.  
  
"Yea...OOHH! I get it!" Naruto grinned mischievously. "Okies!" He started performing some hand seals.  
  
'Not again.' Orochimaru thought glumly. 'Maybe next time." He sighed.  
  
"Naruto." Sierra said.  
  
Naruto ignored her.  
  
"Naruto!" Sierra said louder.  
  
"Almost done." Naruto muttered.  
  
"NARUTO!" Sierra yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled back.  
  
"He's gone." Sierra said pointing to the spot Orochimaru once occupied.  
  
"But I wanted to try my new jutsu!" Naruto cried depressingly._  
  
**=FLASHBACK END=  
**  
"Good ol' memories." Naruto sighed contently.  
  
"Tsunade-san?" Sierra asked gently.  
  
"Yes?" Tsunade looked at the girl.  
  
"Could you ask you guards to come out of hiding? They're disturbing us."  
  
"Sure." Tsunade said realizing the two couldn't be enemies. 'I'll ask for their names when they can trust me more.' The Hokage thought, then said aloud. "You heard the lady."  
  
From the branch a tall man with spiky grey hair jumped down and stood between the rurouni and his Hokage. A mask covered his lower face and one of his eyes was brown while the other held the Sharingan. [4]  
  
From the small maple tree, jumped down a teen around Naruto's age and height. He had raven black hair that was spiky at the back, and two bangs framing his face. In his eyes were two Sharingan.  
  
From the tree behind Naruto, jumped down a tall man with spiky brown hair. His eyes were brown. Like the other two he wore ANBU armour.  
  
From the tree behind Tsunade, jumped down a large man with white hair. He wore a taupe shirt and pants, and an olive green vest. A large scroll was attached to his back.  
  
Naruto and Sierra instantly recognized him.  
  
"ERO-SENIN!!" They cried out simultaneously in shock.  
  
TBC  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE ANY OF THE PEOPLE FROM KONOHA, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. EXAMPLE=IF YOU WOULD LIKE ROCK LEE, TELL ME, AND I'LL TRY TO FIT HIM IN SOMEWHERE.  
**  
================================================================ ====================  
  
[1]- Is that the name of the forest? Oh well it is now!  
  
[2] & [3]- Nickname given to Orochimaru by Naruto and Sierra.  
  
[4]- I know that ANBU are supposed to wear masks. But for the sake of the story lets pretend they don't  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**RESULTS**  
  
As you may or may not remember, in the last chapter I asked you, my beloved reviewers, if you would like Sierra and Naruto as a couple. Here are the results:  
  
YES-2  
  
NO-3  
  
OTHER-2  
  
I have decided that I do NOT want Naruto and Sierra as a couple for various reasons. But when I read my reviews, something Chibi- NarutoKawaii said (...after five years travelling together, they gotta be at least marginally attracted to each other...) made me realize something. That they have to be something more than friends. And since you and I didn't really like the idea of them as a couple I was thinking, "What else could they be?" So I read my story over again and realized that they act A LOT like my friend and her brother. So I'll make their relationship a BROTHER- SISTER RELATIONSHIP. Once again thank-you for taking your time to review and posting your comments about my story. They are all appreciated.  
  
=================================================================== ===============  
  
**A-** First, I know Sierra isn't a Japanese name. BUT I'll let you in on a secret, I design the character, then I decide on a name that best suits that character, and unfortunately there is NO NAME in Japanese than suits Sierra's history/character/personality/spirit!  
  
Second, I never intended for Sierra to be a "Mary-Sue" character. Unfortunately, maybe my writing styles depicted as much. Sierra has MANY flaws, but it is still early in the story so if I tell you any of them, it'll give away some of the story.  
  
Please if you're going to judge my character or say my story's bad tell me why you think that.  
  
So if you read this I would like you to tell me why you think Sierra is a self-insert or Mary-Sue, and I will take your thoughts into consideration.  
  
I am sorry that you dislike my character, but her and Naruto play a big part in the story, and I need her there. If not to help, then for comedy relief, we all need that.  
  
**CHIBI-NARUTOKAWAII-** I agree. I have always thought that Orochimaru was a chicken, an intelligent chicken with no backbone. LOL  
  
**GENRYU-**Well, I'm not 'on' anything, so there's nothing to share. Unless you count me getting "high" off of air! THEN THERE'S PLENTY TO GO AROUND!  
  
**ICE DRAGON XXI**-I'm sorry but I don't not understand what you mean by "Let Naruto and Sierra 'fox' a bit in Konoha. You must have some type of special jutsu like FALCON-RIDER'S confusion-no-jutsu. I will take into account what you said about me expanding my chapters, but I cannot guarantee anything, but I'll try.  
  
I will also try not to make this story like most, as you said, simple: I don't take any "detours" (everything I write has a point, or is used for comedy relief); actionless: there will be a lot of action in later chapters (right now I am setting up the story and characters.); plotless: there a plot that I have thought up roughly; crazy: please define. (crazy insults WILL be throughout the story and at some parts (like with Orochimaru, Sierra, and Naruto in the last chapter), these insults are necessary)stupid: please define. (There WILL be parts in the story where some of the characters will "act" stupid and clumsy. (Naruto in the manga/anime does it all the time)XD.)  
  
**TO ALL REVIEWERS, I THANK-YOU.  
  
KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE HEARING YOU COMMENTS AND I WOULD LOVE ANY FEEDBACK THAT YOU MAY HAVE, AND I SAID FEEDBACK, NOT CRITICISIM! DON'T JUST SAY ITS BAD, TELL ME WHY IT'S BAD. AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT BEING HARSH, I AM NOT EASILY ANGERED. LOL**  
  
If you know any Japanese words and their translations that you think will help my story, I will gladly accept them.  
  
**PHEOX**


	5. A fox, A phoenix, and A pervert

Rurouni Shinobi  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**Disclaimer:** The Pheox clan does not own Naruto.   
  
**Summary:** What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the Cloud? What if Kyuubi attacked the Cloud instead of the Leaf but STILL got stuck inside Naruto? At the age of 12 Naruto is forced to leave the Hidden Cloud village, and he brings someone with him. 5 years later at the age of 17, and living a life as a rurouni he finds himself in the middle of a war between the Leaf and the Sound. (AU)  
  
**Sorry for not updating sooner! With graduation, and the end of school coming up, sigh. I have been...busy. And also...I have got a MAJOR writer's block. But with summer break just around the corner, I'll be able to update more quickly. SOOOO...On with the story.  
**  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Chapter 5: A Fox, A Phoenix, and A Pervert  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Itai- ouch  
  
002200-Time/place/perspective change  
  
"(...)" Another language (will be explained later, along with everything else)  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
"ERO-SENIN!" They cried out simultaneously in shock.  
  
"Hey brats!" Jiraiya, the white-haired senin said.  
  
"You know each other!" Tsunade cried out unbelievingly.  
  
"That PERVERT!" Sierra said pointing to the senin. "Followed us for a while."  
  
"Itai!" Jiraiya cried accusingly. "That hurt."  
  
"After what YOU pulled." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Be happy that that's all she does to you."  
  
Jiraiya laughed nervously.  
  
Tsunade sighed. "I don't want to know."  
  
The silver-haired ANBU stepped forward. "Now I think I understand."  
  
"Understand what Kakashi-sensei?" the black-haired Sharingan user asked.  
  
"Well Sasuke," Kakashi began. "It's quite simple. If I'm not mistaken, this girl here is what inspired Jiraiya-sama for the new hot-headed, stubborn, yet kind Haruka in Come, Come Paradise [1]."  
  
"Yes." Jiraiya grinned. "Sierra is what inspired me for Haruka. Or if you'd like, she's the exact replica of Haruka, right down to her..." The senin never got to finish as he was sent flying into various trees. Courtesy of Naruto Airline [2].  
  
"YOU PUT HER IN YOU BOOK!!!!" Naruto screamed out in rage, hand hovering over Roka [3]. If looks could kill, them Jiraiya would be suffering an eternity of deaths.  
  
Jiraiya got up slowly and painfully. He laughed nervously. "Naruto, it's not what you think." Jiraiya tried to explain.  
  
"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Explain. What is it?"  
  
Jiraiya sighed in defeat. As Naruto stepped closer to him.  
  
"Come on Naruto." Sierra called. "You can kill him later. AFTER we get some things sorted out."  
  
Naruto anger vanished in a instant and was replaced by a cheeky fox-grin.  
  
Jiraiya was grateful of his narrow escape.  
  
"Jiraiya," Tsunade called. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes."  
  
'Uh-oh' Jiraiya thought as he followed the Godaime behind some trees.  
  
"Well," The brunette ANBU said, silently watching the exchange between the teens and the senin. "That was interesting."  
  
"Yes, it was Sano." Kakashi agreed.

002200  
  
Meanwhile Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking about Naruto and Sierra.  
  
"How did you meet them?" Tsunade asked her life-long friend.  
  
"Well," Jiraiya scratched hid head. "When I was in the Hidden Waterfall, I decided to research for my books..."  
  
"You mean peek into women's bath houses." Tsunade interrupted. "Yes, please continue."  
  
"Well at the time, the bath house was empty except for this beautiful young girl," Jiraiya continued. "And let me tell you she had a nice..."  
  
"Just get to the point." Tsunade said irritated.  
  
"FINE!" Jiraiya grumbled. "Well She was a great inspiration with all of her features, so I continued to watch her...  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
_A shadow of a boy appeared behind the frog hermit. Jiraiya looked up to notice a blonde man glaring at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" The man asked.  
  
"Uh...Nothing?" Jiraiya laughed nervously.  
  
"Nothing huh?" The man then raised his voice. "You call peeking into a women's bath house nothing?"  
  
"Well uh..."  
  
Just then the women walked over, a towel wrapped around her body. "Anything wrong Naruto?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing Sierra," The man, named Naruto said. "I just found a pervert."  
  
Sierra then glared at the senin. "Pervert huh?"  
  
45 minutes, and a completely beaten senin later Sierra walked out of the bathhouse fully dressed in black, skin-tight pants, and a red t-shirt, with a blue over coat.  
  
"Leave the pervert, and let's go." Sierra said angrily to Naruto.  
_  
=FLASHBACK END=  
  
"They left, I followed." Jiraiya continued retelling his story to the Godaime. "I got to know them better, and eventually teaching them a couple of jutsus.  
  
"They're good kids, with a tragic past. The only problem is that they've both been severely betrayed." Jiraiya smiled sadly to Tsunade. "They don't trust anyone. And they've been alone, except for each other as company." Jiraiya laughed softly.

"Well, by the way you describe them the don't seem dangerous." Tsunade sighed and leaned against a tree.  
  
"They aren't, really." Jiraiya looked toward the direction the teens were "But they are powerful. They just don't like to kill unless necessary. Preferring to humiliate their opponent, as you seen with Orochimaru."  
  
"So I was right." Tsunade muttered.  
  
"Right about what?" Jiraiya questioned.  
  
"That they hide their strength behind their childish antics." Tsunade told Jiraiya. "But what I want to know is are they missing-nins? They are definitely shinobi, but where did they get their training?"  
  
"I asked them the same question, and they said that the ANBU and Hunter-nins just quit coming, so they just wandered. Never staying in one place too long." Jiraiya answered. "They never told me where their from. Every time I asked they'd get this distant, sad look; or change the subject. Soon, I just stopped asking.  
  
"With our forces down, Konoha could use them." Jiraiya said being serious once again.  
  
Tsunade sighed "I'll see if I have any spare apartments. We need to get Sierra's ankle treated, anyways." Tsunade walked back to where she left the teens.

002200  
  
When Tsunade got back, she noticed Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other, while Sierra, Sano, and Kakashi, watched in amusement.  
  
Tsunade cleared her voice loudly, which got the attention of everyone, except for the two glaring teens.  
  
"Naruto." Sierra growled.  
  
Naruto suddenly grinned while Sierra sighed.  
  
They turned their attention back towards the Hokage.  
  
"Well," Tsunade said turning her attention towards Sierra and Naruto. "If you'd like, I can get you an apartment to stay in and I can treat you ankle."  
  
"Really?" Naruto jumped around happily. Sierra just watched her child-hood friend sleepily.  
  
Everyone laughed at his childish behaviour.  
  
"You done?" Sierra asked when Naruto finished jumping around.  
  
"Yep!" Naruto grinned as he knelt down in front of Sierra.  
  
Sierra understanding what her friend was trying to tell her, she took off her weights and climbed onto his back. Naruto then picked up their backpacks and stood up.  
  
"(Rest.)" Naruto ordered his friend, talking in Sierra's family language. "(You didn't sleep last night, and your tired. I'll wake you when we get to wherever we're going.)"  
  
Sierra took Naruto's advice and was soon asleep on his back.  
  
"Is she okay?" Tsunade asked worriedly.  
  
"She didn't get much sleep last night." Naruto explained. "And she used up most of her strength getting her. She just needs some rest."  
  
Tsunade just nodded her head and walked towards Konoha.  
  
"What was that language that you used?" Sano asked the blonde.  
  
"You don't know," Naruto replied stubbornly. "I'm not translating." He then followed the Hokage into Konoha, wondering what the future holds.  
  
TBC?  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**Should I continue. I'm kinda brain dead, and I don't know what should happen next. If you have any suggestions please let me know.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!  
**  
================================================================ ====================  
  
[1] Don't know what this is? It's the dirty books that Kakashi reads, and Jiraiya writes.  
  
[2] Confused? Naruto punched him.  
  
[3] If you don't remember, it's Naruto's katana. (See Chapter 2)  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
**KIT09KYU-** Thank-you, I will definitely use them in the future.  
  
**DWAJE-**There is a reason why they're not missing-nins, I explained a tiny bit in the story. But the rest will be explained later. CLUE: It has something to do with the Raikage.  
  
**ROBOT-**Thank-you for your opinion.  
  
**ME-**I'm sorry for taking so long, but I have been really busy with school, soccer etc.  
  
TO ALL REVIEWERS, I THANK-YOU.  
  
**KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE HEARING YOU COMMENTS AND I WOULD LOVE ANY FEEDBACK THAT YOU MAY HAVE**  
  
If you know any Japanese words and their translations that you think will help my story, I will gladly accept them.  
  
**PHEOX**


	6. Why are you Here?

Rurouni Shinobi  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
**Disclaimer:** The Pheox clan does not own Naruto.   
  
**Summary:** What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the Cloud? What if Kyuubi attacked the Cloud instead of the Leaf but STILL got stuck inside Naruto? At the age of 12 Naruto is forced to leave the Hidden Cloud village, and he brings someone with him. 5 years later at the age of 17, and living a life as a rurouni he finds himself in the middle of a war between the Leaf and the Sound.(AU)  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
**Chapter 6: "Why Are You Here?"  
**  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Time/place/perspective change  
  
("...")Another language (will be explained later, along with everything else)  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Naruto, carrying Sierra, followed the Godaime and Jiraiya to where he presumed was the Hokage tower. As he looked around he noticed that even though Konoha was at war, there wasn't very much damage to the inside of the village. A couple of broken buildings here, and a pile of debris there, but nothing major. He also saw some of the villagers returning to their homes from the safety bunkers. 'Looks like the Konoha shinobi did a good job of protecting their homes.'  
  
Amongst the villagers, a chunin-level schoolteacher was leading his students back to the academy to be picked up by their parents. He raised his brown, pony-tailed head when he saw the Hokage pass by with two strangers and a team of ANBU.  
  
Could these two teens be the people Gai was talking about?' the chunin, Iruka, thought as he scratched his scarred nose.  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
_Two jounins appeared in the doorway of the safety bunker. One had a bowl- cut hairstyle that reminded people of a turtle's shell, only black, and wore a green skin-tight out fit. The other wore a traditional jounin's outfit with a white cloth around his belt. An unlit cigarette hung loosely from his mouth.  
  
Asuma lit his cigarette as he walked over to where Iruka was standing guard by the door, followed closely by Gai.  
  
"It's over...for now at least." He said.  
  
"ALREADY!" Iruka stared at the two jounins.  
  
"IT WAS AMAZING!!" Gai cried out overdramatically. "WE WERE ALL SET AND READY TO FIGHT OUR LAST FIGHT, AS THE SOUND ARMY CLOSED IN AROUND US! EVERYONE LOOKED FRIGHTENED SO I GAVE THEM ONE OF MY HOPE SPEECHES AND THEIR SPIRITS ROSE!" All of the kids were starring intently at the green-suited jounin. Listening in awe as he told his story to the eager listeners. "JUST AS I WAS ABOUT TO START THE FIGHT, TWO STRANGERS APPEARED! A BREATH-TAKING ANGEL, AND A BATTLE-HARDENED WARRIOR! THEY TOOK OUT HALF OF THE SOUND ARMY IN ONE SHOT. THEN THEY STOOD FEARLESSLY IN FRONT OF THE SNAKE LEADER! THEY STOOD TALL AND EVEN HAD THE GUTS TO INSULT THE SNAKE."[1]  
  
Asuma just stood next to Iruka shaking his head. "There he goes again." He muttered. "Some things never change." Asuma sighed while Iruka chuckled.  
  
"JUST SEEING OUR TWO SAVIOURS, THE SNAKE PALED AND WAS AFRAID!" Gai continued. "THE ANGEL AND WARRIOR THEN UNLEASHED A COMBINATION DEADLY ATTACK AND FORCED THE SNAKE TO RETREAT!"  
  
A chorus of 'wows' and 'oooohs' rang throughout the bunker, as the children heard of their heroes' heroic deeds.  
  
"NOW KIDDIES!!!" Gai yelled out enthusiastically. "WHO'S READY TO GO HOME!?"  
  
The kids cheered as the followed Gai outside, followed closely by Asuma and Iruka.  
_  
=FLASHBACK END=  
  
"I'll have to ask Kakashi later." Iruka said to himself as he noticed the silver-haired ANBU following the pair. "Yes, that's what I'll do."  
  
  
  
Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sierra, and the ANBU stopped in front of a tall red building in the centre of Konoha. Tsunade turned around, faced the ANBU, and with a commanding voice she said, "You're dismissed! Go home and rest! Come back tomorrow at 10:00 sharp for a briefing of the war! No tardiness allowed!!"  
  
Everyone turned towards Kakashi glaring. "Okay, okay. Sheesh." He said holding up his hands in front of him defensively.  
  
"I mean it Kakashi!" Tsunade growled. "Otherwise I'll burn all of your Come, Come Paradise books."  
  
A look of shock passed over Kakashi's face before he laughed nervously. "Hai."  
  
Tsunade smiled. "Then you may go."  
  
Within seconds the three ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Tsunade, Naruto, a sleeping Sierra, and Jiraiya in front of the Hokage Tower.  
  
"Now, let us head inside." The Godaime said as she turned back around and headed into the tower.  
  
Tsunade leaded the teens into the building and down a couple of well lit hallways. Along the halls were various pictures both old and recent. But one picture caught Naruto's attention.  
  
(What the HELL is he doing here.") Naruto whispered hoarsely. Temporarily forgetting Sierra sleeping on his back.  
  
Sierra woke up after Naruto yelled in her ear. (What's wrong?")Sierra asked her friend. When she got no response she raised her head and looked at the blond. Naruto's face was a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger, thrown together carelessly. "Naruto?" Sierra asked again. She noticed Naruto staring at something on the wall. She looked in the direction that he was staring at and saw a picture of a grown man, around 25 with long, blonde, spiky hair and determined sapphire eyes. The type of eyes only obtained through genetics. He was also wearing the Hokage's outfit without the hat. ("Why is he here? Why here in the Hokage Tower?")  
  
By now Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed that the teens weren't following them anymore. They turn and saw them both starring at a picture. Tsunade walked back and looked at the picture. "Yondaime..." She breathed.  
  
Sierra looked at the Hokage. "Yondaime?" She looked back to the picture.  
  
"Yes. He was the forth Hokage of Konoha." Tsunade said staring at the picture. "He died less than 3 years after receiving the title over 17 years ago"  
  
"He was my best student." Jiraiya said sadly. "It was a shame."  
  
"He fell in love with a representative from the cloud." Tsunade explained. "A woman named Uzumaki Kin. They fell in love almost instantly marrying a few months later. There were a few disagreements, but with the help of Kin, the Yondaime was able to make a peace treaty. Kin lived in the Cloud, but the Yondaime would often go visit her or she would visit him.  
  
"It wasn't long before Kin found out that she was pregnant with Yondaime's heir. When the news was out everyone was rejoicing. Nine months passed quickly and soon, the Yondaime heard that Kin was in labour; he rushed to be at her side. That was when tragedy struck. Kyuubi attacked the Cloud during his stay. And in order to protect his family's home, he died slaying the demon." Tsunade continued to look at the picture. "No one knew what happened to Kin or their child. And I doubt anyone will."  
  
"I see..." Naruto whispered softly. He lowered his head, and when he raised it he grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
Jiraiya laughed as messed up Naruto's hair. "You'll never change brat." Then he continued walking down the hallway followed by Tsunade.  
  
Naruto took another look at the picture. "Father, you must have been loved by these people..." He whispered, but only Sierra heard and understood what he meant.  
  
"Naruto..." Sierra sighed.  
  
"Come on." Naruto grinned and followed after the two sennin.  
  
  
  
When they reached the end of the hall, they stopped in front of two big oak doors. Tsunade opened one and stepped inside saying, "Come in and lets check out Sierra's ankle."  
  
When they stepped in they noticed a large office with a big wooden desk hidden behind and underneath mountains of paperwork. There were also two large windows leading off onto a balcony. One showed the overview of the village, while the other faced a large mountain that had faces carved into it: the Hokage's Memorial. In one corner was a small examining bed and medical supplies.  
  
Naruto gently placed Sierra on the bed and stood off to the side while Tsunade examined Sierra's ankle.  
  
"Well I have good news and bad news." Tsunade said when she was done. "The good news is it's not broken. The bad news is it's not sprained either." She patted Sierra on the leg. "Looks like you did crack the calcaneus and pulled some ligaments. It will take about two months to heal, WITHOUT walking on it."  
  
Sierra nodded her head, understanding, while Naruto just looked...confused.  
  
"Uhh..." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Could you saw that in English please?"  
  
Tsunade chuckled. "The calcaneus is the bone sticking out of the outside on your foot.  
  
"I new that!" Naruto said snobbishly crossing his arms.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that." Sierra laughed.  
  
"WELL NOT EVERYONE COMES FROM A FAMILY FULL OF MEDIC-NINS!" Naruto yelled back.  
  
"You've spent enough time with my family to understand some things." Sierra said calmly.  
  
"WELL SOOOORRY!" Naruto pouted.  
  
Everyone in the room laughed.  
  
"So." Tsunade said getting serious. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"You already know that." Naruto pointed out.  
  
"I mean do you have a last name." Tsunade clarified.  
  
"YEP" The blonde grinned.  
  
"Are you going to tell me it?" Tsunade inquired.  
  
"NOPE!" Naruto continued grinning like a maniac.  
  
Tsunade sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"The road." Sierra said to the Godaime. "We like to travel."  
  
"Where did you live before you started travelling?"  
  
"On land." Sierra grinned.  
  
"REALLY?" Tsunade said sarcastically. "And here I thought that you lived underwater."  
  
Sierra and Naruto grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Okay! Fine! Have it your way!" Tsunade said, clearly frustrated.  
  
"If you insist." Naruto and Sierra said together.  
  
"ARGH!" Tsunade screamed.  
  
Jiraiya just leaned against a wall chuckling.  
  
"AND YOU!" Tsunade pointed to Jiraiya. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING MUCH!"  
  
"Was I supposed to?" The frog hermit said innocently.  
  
Tsunade sighed again and took a couple of deep breaths in.  
  
"Okay smarty-pants." Tsunade said. "You're obviously trained in the ways of the shinobi. Which means you must come from a Hidden Village. So...are you missing-nins?"  
  
The teens shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours."  
  
"One minute." Tsunade said as she walked to a nearby wall. She banged her head a couple of times and then went to sit at her desk. "Much better. Now do you have any family?"  
  
"Nope!" The two rurouni replied.  
  
"You must have some type of family." Tsunade insisted.  
  
"My father died before I was born." Naruto said. "And my mother died when I was around two months old."  
  
"My clan was destroyed when I was eleven." Sierra said softly.  
  
Tsunade looked towards Jiraiya who wore the I-told-you-so look on his face.  
  
"How old are you now?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"I'm seventeen," Naruto said. "And Sierra's sixteen. We've been travelling for five years."  
  
Sierra glared at Naruto. ("You weren't supposed to tell them that. I thought that we weren't going to tell anyone?!") Naruto just shrugged.  
  
("We agreed that we won't tell anyone where we were from or anything about our background.") Naruto shot back.  
  
("But now they can look and see who went missing five years ago that looks like us and is named Naruto and Sierra!") Sierra yelled.  
  
("I never thought about that!") Naruto said thoughtfully.  
  
"ARGH!" Sierra screamed. ("Use your brain. Oh ya...I forgot...YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!")  
  
"Sierra-chan." Naruto whined.  
  
"Don't even start." Sierra grumbled.  
  
Tsunade and Jiraiya just looked confused. "What was that language that you just used?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW, WE'RE NOT TRANSLATING!" The teens screamed.  
  
"Oh well." Tsunade sighed yet again. "It was worth a try. I have an apartment that you could use." Tsunade took a sheet of paper a scribbled down an address. She then handed it to Sierra. It's near the academy. Oh and Naruto?"  
  
"Hmm...?" Naruto said sounding bored.  
  
"DON'T let Sierra walk on that ankle." Tsunade ordered.  
  
Naruto laughed. "Don't worry. She won't."  
  
"And I want you back here by 10 tomorrow." Tsunade said.  
  
"Morning or night?" Naruto asked innocently. When Tsunade picked up a chair, held it above her head, and walked toward Naruto with an evil grin. He quickly said, "Morning it is."  
  
He then bit his thumb, did some hand seals and said. "Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu! Kitemi! [2]" And slammed his hand into the ground.  
  
A beautiful fox appeared under his hand. It had orangish-red fur with white on her underside and a soft black nose. Her legs and tail were red, but changed into a soft yellow then white; giving it the impression that her paws and tail were on fire. She stood up to Naruto's mid-chest.  
  
Kitemi tilted her head to the side. "I need you to carry Sierra to our apartment." Naruto told the fox.  
  
Kitemi looked happy. "Temporary. Until Sierra gets better and she can walk."  
  
Kitemi bowed her head sadly and walked towards Sierra. Sierra put the fox's head into her hands "It'll be okay." Sierra said reassuringly to the fox as she petted and scratched her head and muzzle. Kitemi gave a playful bark and turned so her side was facing Sierra.  
  
Sierra gently placed herself onto the fox's back and they walked to the open window. Sierra grabbed onto a handful of the fox's fur as Kitemi jumped of the balcony and onto a nearby roof, Sierra and the fox laughing all the way.  
  
"Come on Naruto." Sierra called playfully. "You're slow!" Kitemi then jumped onto the ground.  
  
"I'm coming!" Naruto called and sighed. "Those two." He grumbled. "Whenever they're together they never wait for me." Naruto suddenly smiled. "BUT that's why I love 'em. They keep life interesting." And he too jumped out the window.  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
**2,153 WORDS-I must be getting soft. LOL!**  
  
If you have any suggestions please let me know. P.S. Sorry if the chapters take longer to upload. The problem is: I know what's going to happen, how it's going to happen, but I can't figure out the events leading up to it happening. (grins sheepishly) does that make any sense.  
  
**I need a pairing for Naruto and Sierra. If you have any suggestions I'll gladly take them**.  
  
If you want to see any characters in the story, let me know...Okies? Okies.  
  
**READ AND REVIEW!!**  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
[1]-Sorry if Gai sounds OOC, it's my first time writing him, and he freaks me out. Often giving me nightmares. LOL  
  
[2]-I couldn't find any names that meant fox, SO I improvised, I put KIT and the female name EMI together and you got KITEMI. Since we're talking about names, I need a name for the Fourth Hokage besides Yondaime!  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
**DALCACRIS-** Well, Welcome to our weird/demented 'lil family of reviewers. And I agree with you, I like them better as friends. I can't really think of them as lovers and kissing. =shudders= I like them better as having some sort of protective sibling relationship.  
  
**ICE DRAGON XXI- **I am trying to make the chapters longer, but with the end of school and everything, I had to rush on the last chapter while I had a bit of inspiration left in me. And unfortunately, your worst fears are confirmed, I am as lazy as Shikamaru. As for your suggestions...(evil plans forms in head) I'll think of something. (Grins an evil grin that puts Orochimaru to shame.) All I can say is "Konoha BEWARE." Muhahahah.  
  
**FALCON-RIDER- **As you read in chapter 6, Yondaime IS Naruto's dad. If you can think of a name for the Yondaime I'd gladly appreciate it. Naruto HAS learned the Rasengan, but I'm not so sure about the Toad Summoning yet. As for bloodline, I thought up one for Sierra, but then I realized that it's better suited for Naruto, and when I gave Naruto that bloodline, I thought of a new one for Sierra, one that matches her personality and clan better. As for them staying in Konoha I plan on that, but I don't know the reason yet.   
  
As for them finding out about Kyuubi...I was planning on having a sequel to this, and that's when the cat is going to be out of the bag...(or fox).  
  
**ANIME LASS- **Why does everyone insist on me making Sasuke suffer...**I like it!** Well there is going to be a relationship with Sierra if you have any suggestions I will gladly accept them. And I have an idea who I want Naruto to be with.  
  
**TO ALL REVIEWERS, I THANK-YOU.  
  
KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE HEARING YOU COMMENTS AND I WOULD LOVE ANY FEEDBACK THAT YOU MAY HAVE  
**  
If you know any Japanese words and their translations that you think will help my story, I will gladly accept them.  
  
**PHEOX**


	7. Ramen Flavoured Meetings

Rurouni Shinobi  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
**Disclaimer:** The Pheox clan does not own Naruto.   
  
**Summary:** What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the Cloud? What if Kyuubi attacked the Cloud instead of the Leaf but STILL got stuck inside Naruto? At the age of 12 Naruto is forced to leave the Hidden Cloud village, and he brings someone with him. 5 years later at the age of 17, and living a life as a rurouni he finds himself in the middle of a war between the Leaf and the Sound. (AU)  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Chapter 7: Ramen-Flavoured Meetings  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Itai-Ouch  
  
Osaki ni-Good Night  
  
Time/place/perspective change  
  
"..."Another language (will be explained later, along with everything else)  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Naruto landed on the same building that Kitemi and Sierra were on moments before. He jumped onto the ground and gave chase after the two females. He soon found them sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree near a busy road. The soft pink petals floating gently around the two entities, making them look unearthly and even more beautiful.  
  
He walked up slowly towards them. "Hey," He said softly. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"I dunno." Sierra looked up at the blonde. "This just seems like a nice place to relax after a long day of travelling." Sierra stuck out her hand, catching a soft pink petal. "It's been so long since I saw a cherry-blossom tree." Sierra sighed sadly  
  
"I know what you mean," Naruto said as he sat in between the two females. Sierra leaned her head against Naruto's chest as he wrapped his arm around her slender figure, and gently patted Kitemi's head. "It's been so long since we could relax, everywhere we went people were tense but here it's just...peaceful, even with the war. The villagers believe that their shinobi wil protect them." They sat like that watching the people on the road move about doing their daily business.  
  
Suddenly Sierra and Kitemi heard a large grumble. They both sat up straight and looked around. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry." He stated.  
  
Sierra shook her head and whacked Naruto's. "Well," she said. "Looks like we'll have to go and buy some provisions." She opened her pack that was sitting nearby, and took out a small purse. She opened it and looked inside. "We don't have a lot of money left so we'll have to buy ONLY what we need. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto grumbled.  
  
"I mean it Naruto." Sierra growled.  
  
"Fine, sheesh."  
  
Sierra sighed. Kitemi stood up a walked next to Sierra. Naruto helped Sierra to stand, mindful of her injured ankle, wrapped securely in bandages, courtesy of Tsunade. Sierra grabbed a fistful of Kitemi's fur and carefully hoisted herself on the fox's back. Right leg across on top of Kitemi's back, while her injured left leg dangled from the side. The three started walking towards where they guessed was the market.  
  
When they got there they saw lots of stores lining the road, from clothing stores to grocery stores, to flower shops, to restaurants, there was everything there! "So where shall we go first?" Sierra asked Naruto from atop of Kitemi.  
  
"Well," Naruto looked around. "How about we pick up some food first?" He then pointed to a nearby food shack.  
  
They all walked in, picked up some vegetables, a loaf of bread, a bag of rice, and a bottle of teriyaki sauce. They paid for it and walked out, carrying the bags.  
  
"Now to find our apartment." Sierra said looking around. Below her Kitemi snorted.  
  
"I told you already Kitemi."[1] Naruto growled. "It's temporary. We're only going to be there until Sierra's ankle heals. AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
  
Kitemi hung her head. "Naruto!?" Sierra cried out in shock. "What's wr-"  
  
"I'm NOT staying here any longer then I have to." Naruto interrupted angrily.  
  
"I KNOW THAT!" Sierra yelled. "DO YOU THINK I LIKE THIS?! BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BITE HER HEAD OFF!" By now they were attracting a lot of attention from the villagers. "SHE DOESN'T LIKE ALL OF THIS TRAVELLING! SHE WANTS TO FIND A PLACE TO CALL HOME!"  
  
Naruto grumbled something and continued walking. They travelled in silence. Well...silence except for Naruto's constant cursing under his breath.  
  
After five minutes of walking. Naruto raised his head and sniffed the air. A giant smile spread across his face as he took of running, leaving Sierra and Kitemi behind.  
  
"Come on," Sierra said to the fox below her. "Follow him."  
  
And the chase was on.  
  
"CATCH THAT IDIOT!" Sierra yelled as her and Kitemi sped after the grinning blonde. He finally stopped in front of a small restaurant. The building had a red curtain in front of the door [2] and a sign the said "Ichiraku Ramen".  
  
Sierra took one look at the sign and Naruto's drool, before her and Kitemi started dragging their friend away.  
  
"RAMEN!" Naruto cried as he felt the females dragging him away from his paradise.  
  
"You know as well as I do, that we don't have enough money for your appetite." Sierra gritted out while trying to maintain her hold on the kicking and screaming teen. "We BARELY had enough money for our food!"  
  
"BUT RAMEN!" Naruto cried out.  
  
"NO!" Sierra yelled as Kitemi growled.  
  
"YES RAMEN!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!" Naruto was putting up a fight and refused to leave his ramen sanctuary.  
  
"WHAT OF 'NO' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Sierra screamed. "THE 'N' OR THE 'O'?"  
  
"THE PART THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU WON'T LET ME HAVE MY RAMEN!" Naruto yelled back.  
  
"WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!!!!" Sierra screamed. Her and Kitemi have been able to drag Naruto back, a total of two feet, with MUCH difficulty. They eventually gave up on pulling him and instead they both sat on him.  
  
"Sierra-chan..."Naruto whined.  
  
Sierra growled. "DON'T YOU SIERRA-CHAN ME OR I'LL NARUTO-KUN YOU! [3]"  
  
"THEN LET ME HAVE MY RAMEN!!!!" Naruto cried.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Pwease?" Naruto gave Sierra his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No!" Sierra said with a tone of finality.  
  
"Um...excuse me?" Iruka had been having a nice quiet dinner at the Ichiraku Ramen when the two teens, that he had seen and heard about earlier, arrived creating a ruckus. "Is anything the matter?"  
  
"I want ramen." Naruto whined from beneath the two angry females. "But they won't let me."  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear your argument..." Iruka stated.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone heard that." Sierra grumbled. When Naruto squirmed underneath her and Kitemi, she playfully punched him in the head.  
  
"Itai!" Naruto whined.  
  
"When I say no ramen, I mean no ramen!" Sierra stated. "We don't have money for it and that's final!"  
  
"I...uh...heard what you did today..." Iruka stammered. "For us."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"If you'd like I could, um...treat you to ramen." Iruka scratched his nose nervously.  
  
"Ye-mh!" Naruto was interrupted when Sierra bonked him over the head.  
  
"Oh we couldn't, really." Sierra stated sweetly.  
  
"Yes we could." Naruto said nodding his head. But soon had one more lump on his head to add to his rapidly growing collection.  
  
"It's the least I could do after what you've done." Iruka said honestly.  
  
"It's very nice of you to offer that." Sierra drummed her fingers against Naruto's skull. "But we have to decline."  
  
"STINGY!" Naruto yelled...which earned him another punch and another lump.  
  
Iruka laughed lightly at their antics. "Really I insist." Iruka said with a soft smile.  
  
"Well..." Sierra said unsure.  
  
"My treat." Little did Iruka know that soon he'd be regretting those words.  
  
"Okay." Sierra final agreed.  
  
"YEAH!!" Naruto cheered.  
  
Sierra and Kitemi slide off of Naruto onto the ground. Naruto stood up and helped Sierra to stand up, and Kitemi soon followed.  
  
"Name's Iruka." The schoolteacher said.  
  
"Naruto." The blonde responded. Then pointed to the girl he supported. "This is Sierra." Then he pointed to his furry friend. "And that is Kitemi."  
  
Naruto helped Sierra into the restaurant and to sit at one of the stools by to the counter. Kitemi followed on their heels. Then she sat her self down at Sierra's feet and laid herself down, aware of her surroundings. Naruto then sat on Sierra's right, while Iruka sat on the other side of Naruto. They then ordered their food. Iruka ordered, beef; Sierra ordered, chicken; while Naruto ordered, miso.  
  
When they got their ramen Iruka asked, "So where do you come from?"  
  
"The road," Sierra responded politely. "We like to travel a lot."  
  
Iruka just nodded his head. 'If they don't want to tell me, it's not my place to ask.' He thought to himself.  
  
After finishing half of his bowl in seconds, Naruto said, "Mmhs mhs moofsh muff." Which earned him another punch from Sierra.  
  
"Chew..." Sierra growled. Naruto chewed. "Swallow..." Naruto swallowed. "Now talk..."  
  
"THIS IS GOOD STUFF!" Naruto cheered loudly like a kid. He quickly finished his bowl and ordered another.  
  
Sierra just sighed. Iruka laughed.  
  
Just then three familiar faces appeared in the restaurant.  
  
"Hey Gaara!" Sierra greeted happily. "Hey Temari! Hey Kankuro-chan!"  
  
Kankuro visibly flinched. 'She's still going on about that?' He thought to himself.  
  
"What are you guys and gal doing here?" Sierra asked motioning them to take a seat.  
  
Indeed the Sand Siblings were in Konoha. They hadn't changed much since the two rurouni last saw them 3 years ago. Gaara wore a black turtle neck t-shirt, with black pants and black ninja sandals. He wore a tan sash around his shoulder and wrapped around his waist and hanging down the side of his leg. His new LEAF hitai-ate hung on this sash. His red hair was still short and spiky with the 'AI' mark showing on his forehead.  
  
Kankuro still wore his black outfit with his hat that framed his face and had two cat ears on top. He had purple face markings on his face, two leading to each eye and one on his chin. On his hands were fingerless gloves and black ninja sandals were on his feet. His LEAF hitai-ate was on his forehead.  
  
Temari had on a black v-neck shirt, where the sleeves went to just below the elbows. She had a short black skirt with a slit at the side, a silver chest protector on her chest and a red sash wrapped around her waist. Black ninja sandals were on her feet. A small fan hung in a pouch at her waist, while her LEAF hitai-ate was wrapped snugly around her neck. Her blond hair was in two spiky half-ponytails on either side of her head while the rest hung down to her shoulders.  
  
"As a peace treaty between the two villages, they agreed that a team was to be sent to live in the corresponding village." Temari explained as she sat next to Sierra. Gaara sat next to his sister, while Kankuro, trying to stay as far away from the females as possible, sat next to Gaara. "So why are YOU here? I thought you said you would NEVER go to a ninja village again after Sunagakure?"  
  
"Sierra hurt her ankle." Naruto said bluntly. "We're just here until it's healed." He then turned towards the kitchen. "OI! Oyaji! Another one!" Sierra whipped her head around and saw Naruto with 14 EMPTY BOWLS! Behind him Iruka was silently counting his money.  
  
"Cancel that order!" Sierra said to the chef.  
  
"Wha...WHY?" Naruto demanded.  
  
"WHY?" Sierra growled and grabbed Naruto's shirt and brought him within inches of her face. "I'll tell you why. Iruka was kind enough to treat you to ramen. NOT so you could make him go BANKRUPT!" Sierra took out her wallet and put a couple of coins on the counter. "Sorry, 'bout that Iruka- san. He kind of...loses his mind when it comes to ramen."  
  
Iruka pushed the coins back into Sierra's hand. "I said I would treat you and I will."  
  
"But..." Sierra bit her lip.  
  
"Think nothing of it." Iruka smiled.  
  
Sierra nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Eh. Gaara!" Naruto called.  
  
"What?" Gaara asked sounding bored.  
  
"How long have you guys been living here?" Naruto asked as he began picking at Sierra's bowl of ramen. She handed it to him and he started slurping it up grinning.  
  
"Two years." Gaara said. "You haven't changed much since you left."  
  
"Why thank-you." Naruto said bowing dramatically, before returning to his ramen.  
  
"Just ignore him. He's got ramen on the brain." Sierra said knocking on Naruto's skull.  
  
"That's MEAN!" Naruto pouted.  
  
"Aww...Naruto." Sierra grinned as she hugged the blonde tight.  
  
Sierra let go of the blonde and looked at the darkened sky. Sierra jumped up. "Thank-you for the dinner but we must go and find our apartment. So...Osaki ni." She bowed and then turned to walk away when she was forced to stop.  
  
She turned and noticed a grinning blond holding her hair. "No walking." Naruto said sweetly in a singsong voice. [4] Sierra growled and Naruto let go.  
  
Kitemi stood up from the ground and let Sierra climb onto her back. Together the three walked away into the night...  
  
...Only to return seconds later. "Um...could someone tell us how to get to our apartment?"  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
**This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. In my opinion it just dragged on and on and on and on and you get the point.  
**  
**READ AND REVIEW!!**  
  
If you have any suggestions please let me know. P.S. Sorry if the chapters take longer to upload. The problem is: I know what's going to happen, how it's going to happen, but I can't figure out the events leading up to it happening. (Grins sheepishly) does that make any sense?  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
[1]-Naruto and Sierra share a telepathic connection with Kitemi that only they can hear, unless she directs it at other people. (Will be explained fully later =D) Is it just me or...is that my favourite line...? shrugsOh well.  
  
[2]-Does anyone know what they're called?  
  
[3]-Since they've been friends for most of their lives, and they argue SOOOO much, it's like an insult to respect each other...at least in their logic.  
  
[4]-If anyone watches Rurouni Kenshin this scene should be familiar from episode one.  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
Last chapter I asked you who you would like as a pairing for Naruto and Sierra, and you reviewed me your opinions. I have a vague idea who they'll EVENTUALLY be paired with, and for that, I thank-you for your opinion.  
  
============================================================================ ========  
  
**I was SOOO surprised when I got 27 reviews! I NEVER expected that many! I'm SOO happy that SOO MANY PEOPLE like my story! THANK-YOU! Now the fun part...replying to my reviews!  
**  
**BANANAMUFU-**I'm sorry I am probably not going to put Naruto and Sierra but I promise you that the paring is unique...I haven't seen too many of them at least.  
  
**SOMEONE-**I'm so glad to hear that you enjoy my story, and I'll try to update sooner, but I can't guarantee anything.  
  
**INFERNO-DRAGONZ-**I love your comments, they were so funny! Thanks for reviewing and commenting on all of my chapters!  
  
**DUTCHY-**I have seen Ranma ½ and I love it! I haven't noticed that they act like them until you pointed it out! But your right, they both care for each other...in a weird insulting way...I think. I don't know if I'd re-think my decision on the Naruto/Sierra pairing...I can't really picture them kissing or being anything more than siblings and/or friends, y'know...BUT I WILL think about it...NO PROMISES!  
  
**CRIMSON-STRIKE-**I know they've been through a lot together, but I can't see them as a couple...sorry. I'll think about it, though. Thanks for review, and don't let this drawback, discourage you from reading! ;-)  
  
**THANATOSUPBRINGING-**LOL...And more you shall have!  
  
**CHIBIFIED KITSUNES-**I plan on having Konoha EVENTUALLY finding out about Naruto's father...but when I can't say at this stage. And when they do...I'm not sure about their reaction.  
  
**FALCOLN-RIDER-**Thanks once again for your continuous support!  
  
**ELEMENT4LIFE-**Eventually they will find out. (whispers) Probably next chapter. Some secrets can't be kept hidden. =D  
  
**MANICREVERSED-**I don't mind yoai/yuri...problem is...I can't really write it very well. Makes no sense but it's the truth. Though I DO like Naruto/Sasuke and Gaara/Naruto. ;-)  
  
**REFUSED-**That's actually a good idea! The bloodline is from his dad's side so Jiraiya SHOULD notice it...thinks grins evillyI'm going to have fun with this idea...The bloodline that I thought of isn't very noticeable...but it saves chakra (like Naruto needs that snickers)  
  
**TO ALL REVIEWERS, I THANK-YOU.  
  
KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE HEARING YOU COMMENTS AND I WOULD LOVE ANY FEEDBACK THAT YOU MAY HAVE  
  
PHEOX**


	8. Identity of a Hero

**Rurouni Shinobi**  
  
=========================================================  
  
**Disclaimer:** The Pheox clan does not own Naruto.   
  
**Summary:** What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the Cloud? What if Kyuubi attacked the Cloud instead of the Leaf but STILL got stuck inside Naruto? At the age of 12 Naruto is forced to leave the Hidden Cloud village, and he brings someone with him. 5 years later at the age of 17, and living a life as a rurouni he finds himself in the middle of a war between the Leaf and the Sound. (AU)  
  
=========================================================  
  
**Chapter 8: Identity of a Hero**  
  
=========================================================  
  
Kuso-Shit  
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Time/place/perspective change  
  
="..."= Another language (will be explained later, along with everything else... hopefully.)  
  
=========================================================  
  
After 45 minutes of directions, getting lost, yelling, following Temari, and scolding; they EVENTUALLY found their apartment. By this time most of Konoha knew about the rurouni's presence.  
  
There was a lot of gossip going on about the teen's arguments, their childish actions, their part in the war, the giant fox carrying an equally beautiful brunette, or even about the blonde's love of ramen. Word was definitely spreading about the two teen the villagers nicknamed 'Rurouni Shinobi' or 'The Wandering Ninja'.  
  
  
  
Naruto entered the apartment followed closely by Kitemi carrying Sierra.  
  
"Finally!" Naruto cheered after he kicked off his shoes and fell onto a nearby couch. "I thought we'd NEVER make it!"  
  
"I'm going to get a shower." Sierra informed Naruto as Kitemi carried her to the bathroom. "Then I'm going to give Kitemi a bath."  
  
"You spoil her too much." Naruto mumbled.  
  
Sierra grinned. "Someone has to."  
  
Naruto groaned.  
  
Sierra's chuckles could be heard through the closed door.  
  
"That women's going to be the end of me." Naruto opened his eyes that he hadn't even remembered closing, and looked around the apartment.  
  
The apartment was small and cozy. It entered to a short hallway that led to a bathroom and two bedrooms on the left, and a kitchen on the right. If you went straight, it led you to a living room, which had a balcony attached to it.  
  
'It's quite cozy,' Naruto thought before whacking his head with his hands. 'No! No! No! Its just until Sierra's ankle heals then we'll be back into the forests!' Naruto nodded his head. 'But it will be nice to finally sleep in a warm soft futon, and it will be nice for then month we'll be here.' Realizing what he said he screamed out in frustration. "ARGH!"  
  
"Anything wrong?" Sierra asked opening the bathroom door clad only in a red towel, hair dripping wet.  
  
Naruto sighed. "Nope. Nothing. Not a thing."  
  
"Okay, then could you pass me my pack by the door?"  
  
Naruto got up off the couch, went to the door, and handed Sierra her pack.  
  
"Thanks." Sierra said before returning into the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
"Women." Naruto muttered as he went onto the balcony. Naruto just leaned against the railing overlooking the nearby greenery. Time seemed to stand still as Naruto watched the night sky, thinking about the past and present. He soon felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and Sierra's head against his shoulder. "You shouldn't be standing on that ankle." He scolded quietly.  
  
"I have you to support me." Sierra whispered into her friend's ear. "Wow." She breathed looking at the scene in front of her. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "It sure is."  
  
There was an ocean of green in front of them as a forest spread for miles. A small river led to a clearing that had a lake in the centre. It easily reflected the light from the moon on its glassy surface that seemed to glow along with the moon-kissed, emerald green trees.  
  
The two stood there under the moonlight watching the nocturnal beauty for most of the night with a freshly groomed Kitemi at their feet until Sierra reminded them of their meeting the next day. She then ushered them to bed.  
  
  
  
"WAKE! UP!" Sierra yelled for the eighth time that morning.  
  
"Mmm, five more minutes..." Naruto mumbled from his bed...only to jump out of it seconds later when Sierra 'accidentally' poured water on his head, ice included. "GAH! I'm up!!"  
  
"Good 'cause we have that meeting in 30 minutes." Sierra informed the blonde as Kitemi carried her out of the room.  
  
"THIRTY MIUTES!" Naruto screamed. "WHY DOD'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!"  
  
"I did." Sierra grumbled climbing into a seat at the kitchen table. "But you just mumbled something about 'perverted ramen' rolled over and continued sleeping." She brought a cup of coffee to her lips as she put a bowl of rice and another cup of coffee on the table.  
  
Naruto laughed sheepishly while muttering a thanks, but being, the AMAZING morning person that he is (notice the sarcasm). He went to take a seat on a chair, only to miss the target by a few feet and end up on the tiled floor. Sierra just handed him his coffee and rice on the ground, which he sleepily finished.  
  
After having his morning dose of five cups of coffee, he was at least remotely awake. By that time it was 9:58.  
  
"KUSO!" Naruto yelled checking the clock. "We're SO late!" He looked out the window and saw Kitemi and Sierra already heading to the Hokage office. "THEY NEVER WAIT!"  
  
  
  
Tsunade noticed that the two rurouni weren't here. 'Might as well begin.' She thought before she coughed once to gain the shinobis attention. "Well as you may or may not know...in our most recent attack, the enemy was forced to retreat. The cause was that two rurounis appeared on the battlefield and destroyed part of the sound army, and scared the rest away. They are currently residing in Konoha and were asked to come to this meeting but they are not-" The Godaime was interrupted when the giant oak doors swung open.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT WERE LATE!" Sierra screamed at the blonde as they entered the conference room  
  
"IF YOU WOKE ME UP EARLIER WE WOULD'VE BEEN HERE ON TIME!" Naruto retorted.  
  
"I DID!" Sierra argued. "BUT YOU WERE TOO BUSY DREAMING ABOUT 'PERVERTED RAMEN' TO NOTICE!"  
  
"WELL-"  
  
Tsunade coughed, LOUDLY, to get the teen's attention. "You weren't THAT late." She reasoned. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to get on with this meeting."  
  
Sierra, riding Kitemi, and Naruto went to the front of the room and stood next to the Sand Siblings.  
  
"Now as I was saying..." Tsunade continued talking about previous battles, current plans and strategies. "I can trust that you two will help us?" Tsunade asked, directing her attention to Naruto and Sierra.  
  
"Nope." Naruto said crossing his arms.  
  
"Wha-WHY?" Tsunade had been counting on the rurouni's support.  
  
"We don't fight wars." Naruto stated. "We're here for medical reasons ONLY. Nothing else." Sierra's face was emotionless beside the blonde. No one knew what she was thinking...except maybe Naruto.  
  
"We HARDLY have any firepower left." Tsunade argued, both hands on the desk. "Our forces are LOW. WE NEED YOU!"  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!" Naruto yelled. All the ninjas were staring surprised, at the blonde arguing with their Hokage. Everyone, that is, except Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, they were used to the blonde's constant yelling, even at his superiors. It also wasn't his first time being asked to participate in a war and refusing. "YOU JUST WANT OUR POWERS! I'M TIRED OF BEING SOMEONE'S TOOL!" His blue eyes flashed red once before returning to their normal sapphire.  
  
"Naruto!" Sierra grabbed onto the blonde's arm restraining him. "That's enough!" She commanded.  
  
Naruto gritted his teeth and growled before closing his eyes and looking away.  
  
Sierra sighed in relief before turning to the Godaime. "Listen. We'll fight with you on three conditions." Sierra held up one finger. "One: When we want to leave we WILL, no questions." At Tsunade's nod Sierra raised another finger. "Two: This isn't our fight, so don't expect us to play a major part. We have our reasons." Naruto snorted. Another nod, another finger. "Three: We fight the way WE want! Don't like it? Tough!" Naruto growled beside her. "Oh, and another thing, we fight for ourselves. Got it?"  
  
When Tsunade nodded once again, Naruto stormed out of the room. Sierra and Kitemi sighed and followed the quietly behind.  
  
When the females reached the door Tsunade called: "Wait! Aren't you going to stick around?"  
  
Sierra closed her eyes. "Some things are more important." She said softly.  
  
And they disappeared after their blonde.  
  
  
  
"Naruto!" Sierra called as she and Kitemi ran through a forest after their retreating blonde. "NARUTO!...WAIT UP!"  
  
Naruto either didn't hear them, or chose to ignore them.  
  
Naruto eventually stopped in the small clearing with the lake that they'd seen the previous night. Kitemi jumped down moments later carrying Sierra. Sierra got off the fox and walked towards the blonde, not caring about her ankle.  
  
"Naruto.." Sierra called to the blonde that stood a few feet in front of her. "What's wr-"  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG!?" Naruto interrupted. "YOU AGREE TO FIGHT A WAR THAT WE HAVE NO PART IN, AND YOU ASK WHAT'S WRONG? AFTER WE AGREE TO NEVER FIGHT IN WARS AFTER THE SAND INCIDENT! WE HAVE NOTHING HERE!"  
  
Sierra bowed her head and closed her eyes. "You're wrong." She whispered.  
  
"WRONG!?" Naruto's eyes started to turn red. "YOU AGREE TO FIGHT A WAR! WHERE WE'LL HAVE TO KILL PEOPLE WITHOUT REASON! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT OUR NINDO! ABOUT KOHARU'S NINDO! DOES HER LIFE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!?" Angry tears were spilling out of Naruto's ruby eyes.  
  
"Naruto...I-" Sierra was pinned against a tree by a red-eyed- Naruto and held there by his now-clawed hands. But Sierra didn't fight back.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Naruto snarled. "WE. HAVE. NOTHING. HERE."  
  
"You're wrong." Sierra whispered once again as nails dug into her neck.  
  
  
  
As the meeting ended, Tsunade asked for Jiraiya, Kakashi and Ibiki to stay behind.  
  
"Jiraiya. I want you and Kakashi to observe our two rurounis." Tsunade instructed.  
  
"If you didn't trust them, why'd you let them in the village?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"I trust them." Tsunade explained. "I just want to know more about them. Find out anything you can."  
  
"Hai!" Jiraiya and Kakashi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.  
  
Ibiki then turned to Tsunade. "What do you need me for Hokage-sama?"  
  
"I need you to find me any information that you can on anyone that disappeared 5 years ago at the age of 11 and 12 named. Report back to me in 2 hours."  
  
"Hai!" Ibiki then walked out of the room.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Tsunade muttered to herself looking out the window at the Hokage's Monument.  
  
  
  
"HOW AM I WRONG?" Naruto demanded slamming Sierra into the tree once more. A trail of blood ran down her neck where Naruto's demonic-claws had punctured her skin. But Sierra didn't fight back. She wouldn't.  
  
"We do..." Sierra coughed. "We do...have something...here." Sierra's voice was weak and hoarse. Kitemi started growling at Naruto.  
  
Naruto's eyes turned back to their normal blue as Naruto stared at the scene he created. He removed his now claw-free hand from Sierra's neck. "What have I done?" He stared at his one hand that had blood on it.  
  
Sierra's blood.  
  
Two warm hands wrapped around his bloody one in a reassuring grip. "We have friends here, Naruto. That's why we'll fight." Amethyst eyes met Sapphire. "This was also your father, Karms [1] Arashi's home. His village. That's why we'll fight. To protect what's important to us. Or have you forgotten that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro-chan [2] now reside here, hmm?"  
  
Sierra then reaches into her pouch wrapped around her waist and pulled out a roll of bandages. She then leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. Naruto knelt next to her as he took the bandages from her hands. Sierra took of her bandana, and put her hair up into a high, loose ponytail, with a few stray pieces framing her face. She then tied it together using her bandana.  
  
Naruto began to wrap the bandages around her throat securely. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"'If I had a penny for every time you apologized for being a klutz, I'd be the richest shinobi alive!' Sound familiar?" Sierra said, stating what Naruto had told her earlier.  
  
"Yeah, but this is-"  
  
"Different?" Sierra guessed.  
  
"Yeah." Naruto murmured. "I could've lost you because of my mistake."  
  
"We're allowed to make mistakes once in a while." Sierra said softly before grinning. "Besides it'll take a lot more than that stupid fox to beat me!"  
  
Naruto laughed as he finished with the bandages. Sierra out them away as Naruto helped her to stand up. She was wearing black skin-tight pants today, as they were easier to ride in than her skirt.  
  
"Okay. So we'll fight in this war." Naruto sighed. "But what if they attack before your ankle heals? How will you fight?"  
  
Sierra climbed onto the fox at her side. "On Kitemi, Kitana, or Phenox."  
  
"Riding a fox while fighting is different then riding one of your phoenixes."  
  
Then we'll train." Sierra put her hands on her hips. "Now?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now!" Sierra and Kitemi attacked.  
  
  
  
Jiraiya and Kakashi were currently looking for the rurounis.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired kunoichi yelled out.  
  
Kakashi looked over and saw his two remaining students. Sakura was, as usual, chasing Sasuke in the marketplace. When she reached the raven-haired ANBU she grabbed onto his arm. "Do you want to go on a date?" She asked, emerald eyes gazing intently at her crush. She wore the traditional jounin uniform.  
  
"No." Sasuke said with a tone of finality. He traded his ANBU uniform in for black pants and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol of a red and white fan on it.  
  
Kakashi chuckled to himself. "Oi! Sasuke!" He called.  
  
"Hai sensei?" Sasuke walked over mouthing the words 'thank- you'.  
  
Kakashi shook his head lightly grinning to himself. "Have you seen Naruto or Sierra?"  
  
"Not since the meeting." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Mission."  
  
"Need help?" Sasuke's voice sounded bored but his eyes showed that he was desperate.  
  
"No, that's okay." Kakashi patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "Well, see ya!" And he vanished.  
  
"Do you want to go have lunch together?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
Sasuke groaned.  
  
  
  
Sierra took of the glove on her left hand and put her right on a symbol of a bird with it's wings outstretched and a flame in the middle. "Youkai! Ningen!" She called out as two beams came out of her left hand, one bright yellow and the other dark red. The lights of chakra settled in each hand before fading and revealing two short swords, which she held so the blades were parallel with her forearm.  
  
The sword in her left hand, Youkai, had a blade that bent hazardously at the end and turned into a hook. The hilt flamed with a white-hot fire and a black leather grip that had a clear gem with a red fire in it at the bottom. The entire sword glowed red.  
  
The sword in her right hand, Ningen, had a katana-like blade with a sharp crescent shaped hilt. A white leather grip ended with a clear gem with a yellow flame at the bottom. The entire sword glowed yellow. So that's what we're doing." Naruto smirked looking at the charging females. "So be it." He then disappeared, only to reappear silently behind Sierra and Kitemi seconds later. He drew Roka and used a sideway stroke.  
  
Youkai pulsed. The fire in its gem grew to an inferno as it moved on its own to block Roka.  
  
Kitemi swung around completely and Sierra slashed at Naruto throat with Ningen. Naruto jumped back to avoid the blow only to roll to the side when Kitemi shot her Fox Fire out of her mouth.  
  
Naruto sheathed Roka and started to do hand seals as Kitemi charged. "Katon: Housenka-no-jutsu! He yelled as three fireballs flew from his mouth.  
  
="Jump!"= Sierra ordered.  
  
Kitemi jumped to dodge the first two fireballs as Sierra used a water jutsu, after putting her swords away, to counter the third. Kitemi landed gently on top of the lake.  
  
'Let's try out dad's bloodline.' Naruto thought as he slammed his palm onto the water's surface. He channelled chakra into the lake as he created a giant tidal wave and sent it towards the females...  
  
...Only for it to decrease drastically in size to splash gently against their feet.  
  
"What went wrong!?" Naruto yelled as he fell on his butt.  
  
"Three things." Sierra said as Kitemi jumped on to the grass and walked towards the shady trees. Naruto followed. "One: No control. Two: No power. Or three: We don't understand it enough." Sierra took a bottle of water out of her pack as she sat on the grass. Kitemi laid her head on Sierra's lap and was soon asleep.  
  
"One and three." Naruto sighed ass he joined the females on the grass. "What I need is someone who understands it to teach it to me."  
  
"What do we have?"  
  
"Naruto opened his pack and pulled out 2 scroll and a piece of paper. "The scrolls that dad left me, and a note that I can't open."  
  
"Okay, lets go over what we know about your father's bloodline..."  
  
  
  
Jiraiya and Kakashi had spent about 90 minutes searching for the teens. They soon found them at the Arata Training Field.  
  
They arrived as the rurounis finished their battle.  
  
"...What we know about your father's bloodline." They heard Sierra say. "We know that you can control the elements with it."  
  
"And the elemental hawks." Naruto added as they looked over a couple of scrolls. "You can also create the elements."  
  
Kakashi recognized the bloodline.  
  
Jiraiya knew it.  
  
Only one person had survived that clan's massacre.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Sierra agreed. She read part of the scroll aloud. "Concentrate on the element that you want and channel the amount if chakra that you need, and push it out."  
  
"Dad sure knows how to confuse someone." Naruto sighed laying down in the grass.  
  
"Okay I think I get it." Sierra rolled up the scroll. "It's like the rasengen that Ero-sennin taught you. Sorta. Let me use an example. MIZU.  
  
"If you want to create water, then think of how water works/flows. Channel the chakra while you think of water's properties: Hydrogen and Oxygen. Then create it in whatever form that you need. At least...I think." Sierra laughed sheepishly.  
  
Naruto jumped up. "Okay! Let's try it!" He held his hand outward.  
  
  
  
"Come in!" Tsunade called when she heard a knock at her office door.  
  
Ibiki walked in carrying two folders.  
  
"Did you get them?" Tsunade asked eyeing the folders.  
  
Ibiki nodded. "Tricky little brats. One thing I'll give them credit for is that they know how to cover their tracks."  
  
Tsunade looked amused at her top interrogator's muttering.  
  
"Anyways, The female." Ibiki opened the folder that had a picture of a child-like Sierra on it. "Pheox Sierra. Only survivor of the Pheox clan massacre 5 years ago. Born on the 20th of May to deceased Pheox Hitomi and Pheox Mubi. One sister: Pheox Mira, also deceased.  
  
"She graduated the academy at 4 onto the team nicknamed 'fire Shooters' which is said to be the youngest genin team in history, with its genins either 4 or 5 and a 16 year old jounin sensei. Her team mates are our blonde, Naruto and a deceased Kyoko Koharu."  
  
"Deceased?" Tsunade asked.  
  
Ibiki flipped a sheet. "Yes, died on a mission 9 years ago." He flipped the sheet back. "Her sensei was Hana Emi-"  
  
"Isn't Hana Emi the current Raikage?" Tsunade interrupted.  
  
"Yes, she has been for 4 years." Ibiki remembered. "Anyways, she became chunin at 5 on her second try, and jounin at 9. Her clan was massacred when she was 11 for unknown reasons, and she ran away that same night with blondie." He flipped through some more papers. "They were unheard of until 4 months later when they entered Sunagakure. They were asked to participate in the Sand/Sound/Leaf war but they refused. They left the next day and they weren't heard from until yesterday." Ibiki closed Pheox Sierra's folder.  
  
Tsunade nodded, urging him to continue.  
  
"Now our blonde was...interesting." Ibiki smiled sadistically. "Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade ears perked. "Born on October 10th to deceased Uzumaki Kin and Karms Arahi." Tsunade's eyes widened. Ibiki chuckled. "Last member of both clans. No siblings.  
  
"He graduated at 5 onto the 'Fire Shooters'. Team mates Pheox Sierra and deceased Kyoko Koharu. Sensei is Hana Emi. He became a chunin at 7 on his third try and was about to take the jounin exam but ran away with Sierra for unknown reason at 12." Ibiki closed the folder and placed them both onto the Hokage's desk. Tsunade closed her eyes.  
  
"I see..." Tsunade whispered. She opened her eyes and went to the window, looking at the Hokage's monument. Her eyes lingered on the head next to hers. "Naruto is the son of..."  
  
  
  
"Yondaime." Jiraiya breathed as he watched Naruto unlock his bloodline.  
  
The Yondaime's bloodline.  
  
TBC  
  
=========================================================  
  
P.S. Don't expect all chapters to be this long...I'll try to but I'll probably fail. (I'm lazy) But I've been DYING to write this chapter for a while, so, I hope you liked it.  
  
**READ AND REVIEW!!**  
  
If you have any suggestions please let me know. P.S. Sorry if the chapters take longer to upload. The problem is: I know what's going to happen, how it's going to happen, but I can't figure out the events leading up to it happening. (Grins sheepishly) does that make any sense?  
  
**HELP!! I NEED SOME SUGGESTIONS ON HOW EVERYONE WILL REACT! (Specifically Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasuke, and Sakura) PLEASE HELP!  
**  
**I have some pictures of Youkai, Ningen, Roka, and another of Sierra's swords Hanyou, as well as a picture of the mark on her hand if you want them.**  
  
=========================================================  
  
[1]-Karms=K-Katon (fire), A-Aisu (Ice), R-Rai (Lightning), M- Mizu (Water), S-Suna (Sand/Earth) I took the idea off of another story where they had an attack called Karm-no-jutsu.  
  
[2]- Has anyone noticed that Sierra's CONSTANTLY calling Kankuro-chan? Chan is usually a suffix for little kids or GIRLS.  
  
=========================================================  
  
**BANANAMUFU-**When I planned this chapter there was only supposed to be the ramen scene. But, sometimes things don't go according to plan that happened when this story started writing itself.  
  
When I said it dragged on and on, I was referring to the ramen scene. I couldn't find a place to end it! Also I'm not the best person at writing fillers. =)  
  
A ROUGH account of Naruto's and Sierra's history is in this chapter, but as for detailed descriptions...well...they'll appear in upcoming chapters and in various flashbacks. Also I was planning to write some descriptions on how Konoha grew up without their blonde idiot, but... **I need help deciding what can and could happen to Konoha without Naruto living there.  
**  
I am SO glad that you like my story so far! You write the SWEETEST reviews! Thank-you! Your reviews brighten up my day!  
  
**MIA-**I am glad that you are enjoying it and that my story makes you laugh! That was the plan! =)  
  
**DUTCHY-**We have some smart reviewers I see! Give the (wo)man his/her prize! That's also one of my favourite pairings! (Two blondes are better than one!)  
  
Another story that has that pairing is 'Forsaken' and Return of the Forsaken' by 'Burning-Angel-Kai'.  
  
Thanks for the offer, but, I'll have to decline. Sorry. BUT if you like, you're more then welcome to correct any mistakes I made on my previous! Don't know if that's much of a consolation prize but...(shrugs) I might think about it! You never know.  
  
**NARUSAKUWOO-**I'm glad so many people like the NarutoXSierra pairing, so...I'll make you a deal: Romance won't be starting for a few chapters because I still have to introduce Naruto and Sierra to Konoha, but I already made Naruto's pairing and I need to make a few finishing touches on Sierra's...So, hopefully I can,...change your mind...?  
  
**ONE AZN DRAGON-**Glad you like it. I couldn't help it! I had to put the ramen scene in!:) I couldn't think of any other way for Naruto to meet Iruka besides at the Ichirakus. :P And Iruka's fitting into his role QUITE nicely! LOL! Glad you enjoying!  
  
**TO ALL REVIEWERS, I THANK-YOU.  
  
KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE HEARING YOU COMMENTS AND I WOULD LOVE ANY FEEDBACK THAT YOU MAY HAVE  
  
PHEOX**


	9. Truth Behind a Nickname

Rurouni Shinobi 

**=========================================================**

**Disclaimer: **The Pheox clan does not own Naruto.

**Summary: **What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the Cloud? What if Kyuubi attacked the Cloud instead of the Leaf but STILL got stuck inside Naruto? At the age of 12 Naruto is forced to leave the Hidden Cloud village, and he brings someone with him. 5 years later at the age of 17, and living a life as a rurouni he finds himself in the middle of a war between the Leaf and the Sound. (AU)

**READ IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY!!**

**=========================================================**

Pheox-ARGH!! This CHAPTER was SUPPOSED to be called: 'Confronting an Heir'. BUT I thought of another cute scene, so then it WAS going to be called 'Fire Maiden of the past'!! But NOOOO, this story just HAD to write itself and add in some humour and major introductions! ARGH!! So anyone that wanted to see the confrontation between the senins and Kakashi vs. the rurounis will have to wait AT LEAST 1-2 chapters. (sigh) This is too troublesome...Anyways it is NOW called:

**Chapter 9: Truth Behind a Nickname**

**=========================================================**

Akachan-Baby

Onibaba-Evil old woman

Watashi wa...-My name is...(female version)

Ore wa...-My name is...(male version)

Hinadori-Baby bird

Hitennyo-Celestial fire maiden

Ja ne-See ya

Time/place/perspective change

="..."= Another language (will be explained later, along with everything else... hopefully.)

**=========================================================**

"OKAY! Let's try it!" Naruto cheered as he jumped up and held out his hand. Ha started focusing on unlocking his father's, Karms Arashi's, bloodline.

="Remember,"= Sierra said hypnotically in her family's language. ="Water is made up of Hydrogen and Oxygen. Focus on that."=

Naruto focus on the two substances of water as he concentrated chakra into a sphere on his hand, like the rasengan.

Sierra watched in amazement as the chakra in Naruto's rasengan slowly started to turn into water. Soon the rasengan had fully changed from a sphere of chakra into a sphere of water.

"Naruto." Sierra gasped. "Naruto, you did it!"

Naruto's eyes opened as he stared in amazement at the legacy that his father left him. "I DID IT!" He cheered jumping up and down.

Kitemi, who WAS peacefully sleeping on Sierra's lap, was woken up when someone was yelling nearby. She opened her amber eyes and growled at the blonde giving him a fierce glare. Naruto laughed nervously and sat down as the fox went back to sleep.

Sierra chuckled as she watched the summoner obeying the summoned.

Kakashi and Jiraiya thought that they had heard enough as they both left the tree canopy as silently as they had come; to inform the Hokage of their discovery.

Sierra looked around as she heard a soft scuffling noise.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked instantly alert.

"I thought I heard something." Sierra stated uncertainly. "But it might have been the wind."

"Now that you mention it," Naruto said thoughtfully. "It felt like someone was watching us."

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now." Sierra stated as she finished checking the clearing for chakra.

"Yeah." Naruto said softly, but he couldn't get over the feeling that something big us about to happen, and he didn't mean the war.

"Back so soon?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya and Kakashi entered the room.

"We found out some interesting things about Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"You wouldn't believe who that kid is related to." Jiraiya continued.

"Yondaime?" Tsunade guessed, her head resting on her intertwined hands.

"How did you-"

"I had Ibiki run a search." Tsunade said giving Kakashi the folders that were on her desk from the scarred interrogator. "He left a couple of minutes ago." She walked to a large window and stared at the Hokage's Memorial.

Kakashi opened the folder that had a picture of a grinning child with blonde hair and blue eyes on it while Jiraiya read over his shoulder.

"Not only is he related to Arashi but HE'S HIS FRIGGIN' CHILD!!" Jiraiya exploded slapping his forehead. "And I never noticed!"

"I thought the child was dead." Kakashi looked up from the folder to look at the Godaime. "Killed along with the Yondaime and Kin in the Kyuubi attack 17 years ago?"

"That's what I thought too." Tsunade turned around and sat on her desk. "But Ibiki-san said that it was authentic."

"Maybe he didn't know." Jiraiya commented.

Kakashi looked back at the folder. "Or maybe he has a reason to hide his heritage."

The sun was setting as Naruto and Sierra left the training area. They decided to take a walk through the market to familiarize themselves with the village.

They were walking past a small two-storey house when a familiar voice yelled from the backyard: "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

Sierra grinned like a mad man...er, mad WOman...as Kitemi carried her to the nearby picket fence. Naruto sighed as he followed the females, a small smile playing at his lips, chaos was about to ensue and he wanted front row seats. "Stop calling you what, Kankuro-chan?" Sierra asked innocently.

Kankuro's eye twitched at the brunette's appearance. "WHY DO YOU AND TEMARI KEEP CALLING ME THAT?"

"'Cause it's fun." Sierra shrugged.

"And you react SO well." Temari agreed as she stood in between her two brothers, a cup of fruit punch in her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to use the suffix –chan on a girl or small child?" A blondish-white haired girl with piercing sky-blue eyes asked.

"Didn't Kankuro-chan tell you?" Sierra asked innocently leaning against the fence. She noticed that the backyard was full of people. The ANBU they met earlier, Sasuke, was standing next to a punch bowl with a pink-haired chunin hanging onto his arm. A guy wearing a revealing green suit was staring starry-eyed at the female as he stood next to a girl with two buns on her head and a dark-haired guy with shocking ivory eyes. In a corner sat a bored looking person with a ponytail playing go with a brown-haired overweight person as the female that spoke earlier was watching. Two guys, one with scruffy brown hair carrying a white dog and another with a black trench coat that covered half of his face and sunglasses, were sitting at a table with a shy looking blue-haired girl with pearl-coloured eyes.

At everyone's negative, Sierra looked shocked. "Well," Sierra grinned. "I guess I'll have to tell you the truth then...

"It all began...uh...how long has it been?" Sierra asked as Naruto started counting his fingers.

"Five years." Gaara stated monotonously.

"FIVE YEARS!!" Naruto yelled.

"Great," Sierra sighed throwing her hands up in frustration. "NOW, I feel old!"

"YOU FEEL OLD?" Naruto screamed. "YOU'RE THE AKACHAN! IF YOU FEEL OLD, HOW DO YOU THINK TEMARI-'NEECHAN FEELS? SHE'S THE ONIBABA!"

!!CRASH!!

Naruto crashed to the ground after being hit by a lead garbage can that Temari had thrown. The garbage can then landed on his chest as he tried to get up.

"Only Naruto would call someone an evil old hag right in front of them." Sierra said shaking her head disappointingly.

"Why don't you come in?" Temari suggested/

"Nah," Naruto said as Gaara's sand helped him get the garbage can off of his chest. "We wouldn't want to interrupt you party." He stood up slowly and brushed the dust off if his clothes and walked up to the fence.

"Nonsense!" Temari argued. "This party is like a celebration for our recent victory over the Sound!" She pointed a finger menacingly at the rurounis. "YOU DEFINITELY helped with that!"

By now most of Konoha heard about the heroic travellers that helped save Konoha. The shinobis at the party were no exception.

The blonde and pink-haired kunoichi jumped up and each grabbed onto one of Naruto's arms and dragged him through the nearby gate.

"Why don't we introduce you to our friends?" The blonde-haired girl suggested. She wore black pants and a skin-tight purple shirt with sleeves that went just below her elbows, underneath a traditional chunin vest. Her hitai-ate was around her left bicep.

"To start off, watashi wa Haruno Sakura." The pink haired chunin said grinning. She wore the traditional chunin outfit, consisting of baggy blue pants and sweatshirt. Her hitai-ate was holding back her short shoulder-length hair. "And that is Yamanaka Ino." Sakura said, pointing to the blonde.

Sierra watched amused by the fence as the two chunin dragged Naruto to the punchbowl.

"THIS is Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hn." The Uchiha prodigy grunted.

"Still the untalkative bastard, I see." Naruto smirked.

"Still the loudmouthed idiot, I see." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto looked shocked. "The world shall end! The stone wall has spoken!" He announced sarcastically.

Almost everyone was shocked. Sasuke never said ANYTHING unless important since his and Sakura's team mate Haku died in a mission gone wrong 4 years ago in the Wave Country. Yet along came Naruto and, without any effort, made the Uchiha iceberg talk.

Sasuke snorted and looked away.

Sierra could hardly contain her giggles.

Moving along they came to the dark-haired teen with ivory eyes. He wore a sleeveless black turtleneck top that showed his ANBU tattoo, with light grey baggy pants. "This is Hyuuga Neji and that is Tintin." Ino said pointing to the girl with two buns on her head and a hitai-ate holding up her bangs.

"It's TENTEN!" The girl corrected angrily. She wore black pants and a dark fuchsia Chinese shirt under a jounin vest.

"Tenten, sorry." Ino corrected. They then turned to a boy with a mushroom cut hairstyle and a skin-tight green jumpsuit under a jounin vest with his hitai-ate acting as a belt.

"This is Rock Lee." Sakura said.

Recognition dawned on Naruto's and Sierra's face. "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

Sierra snapped her fingers. "Isn't your sensei that guy with the giant caterpillar's growing out of hid face?"  
  
"GAI-SENSEI DOES NOT HAVE CATERPILLARS COMING OUT OF HIS HEAD!!" Lee defended.

"IT IS YOU!" Naruto said pointing at Lee. "Didn't your team have a mission in the Hidden Cloud 6 years ago?"

"Yes, that was our first 'C' rank mission." Tenten remembered.

"Wait." Neji interrupted. "How do you know that?"

"I'll never forget my first day on Gate Duty." Naruto grinned remembering. "Man, that sensei of yours REALLY freaked me out...

=Flashback=

"_Who goes there?" 11-year-old Naruto demanded. He had seen a party of 4 heading towards the Hidden Cloud's village gate and decided to investigate._

"_We are on a mission to escort someone to Konohagakure." The eldest man with humungous eyebrows explained._

_Naruto jumped down in front of them wearing dark orange pants and a navy blue t-shirt underneath a chunin vest. "May I see your pass?" He asked trying to sound professional._

"_Of course." The sensei said handing a scroll to the blonde. _

_Naruto, having never dealt with authorization before, didn't know how to tell if the scroll was authentic or no, so he tried finding a solution while acting like an authority figure. "Please wait here while I call for assistance." Oh, REAL professional! Naruto whistled a long, low tune as he kept his eyes on the people in front of him. He saw his and Sierra's guardian phoenix, Phena. Go call for his friend. He looked back to the group to notice that they were at least genin and slightly nervous. "First 'C' rank mission huh." Naruto said casually. "It's always scary the first couple of times."_

_A puff of smoke appeared next to him and revealed Sierra with Phena perched on her shoulder._

_Lee stared google-eyed at the newly appeared female. She wore a dark red shirt with black boots and a unique red jounin vest with a symbol of a bird with its wings outstretched on the left side._

_="What do you need?"= Sierra asked._

_="I've never done authorization before, so I don't know if their pass is authentic or not."= Naruto replied honestly._

_="You drag me out of a meeting for this?!"=_

_="I didn't know who else to call."= Naruto stated sadly. ="Most people hate me or are afraid of me because of that stupid overgrown ball of fur."=_

_Sierra sighed. ="Then you better pay attention."= She directed her attention back to the genin team from Konoha as Naruto gave her the scroll. "Sorry for any inconvenience that my partner might have caused._

"_Oh NO fair lady! NO INCONVENIENCE AT ALL!" The team sensei said._

"..._Right." Sierra was officially freaked out with the team sensei and his genin look-alike staring at her with hearts in their eyes. "...anyways...May you please state your name and what business that you have in the Hidden Cloud."_

"_OF COURSE YOUNG MAIDEN!" The sensei smiled brightly. "ORE WA MAITO GAI, AND THESE ARE MY PUPILS: ROCK LEE!"_

'_Freaky look-alike guy.' Sierra thought._

"_HYUUGA NEJI!"_

'_Spooky-eyed freak.'_

"_AND TENTEN!"_

'_Only sane girl in a group of insane men. I feel sorry for you, I truly do.'_

"_And we're here to escort Lady Hikaru Amaya." Gai concluded._

"_Then allow me the honour of escorting you to Lady Amaya's estate." Sierra said bowing before turning to Naruto. ="You don't have to escort them, but I want to warn Amaya of all of these freaky people."= Sierra winked_. _="That concludes today's lesson."=_

"_Arigato." Naruto said returning to his post._

"_Now I'll take you to Lady Amaya's estate." Sierra smiled leading them to her friend's house. 'I feel sorry for you Amaya, I truly do.'_

=Flashback End=

"I remember!" Lee cheered, "You're that pretty jounin that helped the blonde at the gate!"

"Sierra was/is NOT pretty." Naruto sighed shaking his head sadly...

...Only to be impaled by the same garbage can as before, but this time thrown by Sierra.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?" Kankuro yelled. "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, YOU JUST PISSED OFF **TWO** KUNOICHI IN ONE NIGHT!!"

"SOMEONE respects feminine fury!" Temari smiled sadistically while Sierra just looked...evil.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"OOOH YEAH!!" If looks could kill Temari and Sierra just turned Naruto into mincemeat.

Sakura and Ino continued their introduction, oblivious to the tension between the blonde and the females. They dragged the blonde to the Go board next.

"My lazy boyfriend is Nara Shikamaru, while the other guy is our team mate Akamichi Chouji." Ino said pointing to the lazy-looking jounin and the 'big-boned' chunin.

They then dragged him to the table in the centre of the yard next. "The guy in the trench coat is Aburame Shino." Sakura pointed to an ANBU with spiky brown hair and a black trench coat covering his more while he wore glasses to cover his eyes. "Dog-boy over there is Inuzuka Kiba and his mutt Akamaru." Sakura said while Naruto looked at the spiky haired dog-user that wore a coat with a furry hood and cuffs under a jounin vest. "And last but not least is Hyuuga Hinata, head of the Hyuuga clan." The girl bowed politely. She wore the traditional Hyuuga white and beige kimono.

Naruto bowed respectfully. "Nice to meet all of you."

"So you DO have manners." Gaara commented smugly.

"Only when he wants to use them." Sierra agreed as her and Kitemi turned around and started off. "Have fun with your friends."

Only to be stopped by a giant hand of sand in front of her blocking their path.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Gaara said annoyed. An annoyed Gaara is a homicidal Gaara, but Sierra seemed oblivious to that fact.

Sierra turned around slowly, laughing nervously. "Well, uh, you see...um...it's SUCH a nice night out, that Kitemi and I decided to go for a walk."

"Nice try." Gaara snorted as the hand of sand grabbed Sierra and started to bring her back to the party, Kitemi walking slowly behind her.

It's AMAZING how fast Sierra's moods can change.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZED, PANDA-EYED, PSYCHOPATHIC LUNATIC!" Sierra screamed as she struggled against the Hand of Sand.

Everyone, except the Sand Sibling and Naruto, flinched expecting the homicidal former sand-nin to kill the brunette rurouni or at least maul her. Whatever they expected...it didn't happen, quite the opposite in fact.

The Hand of Sand dropped Sierra onto a lounger next to Gaara and patted her head before returning to the soft earth.

"See," Gaara said, a smile tugging at his lips. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Sierra grumbled something inaudible.

The Konoha shinobis were beyond shocked, though some showed it more then others. First the Blonde making Stone-Wall-Sasuke talk/angry, and then the Brunette openly insulted the homicidal Gaara WITHOUT getting killed, or injured for that matter AND made the ex-sand-nin SMILE!

What is this world coming to?

"I believe you were going to tell us a story about Kankuro's FEMININE side?" Temari smiled sweetly. TOO sweetly for Kankuro's taste.

"Oh YEAH!" Sierra said happily before clearing her throat. "Well, 5 years ago, Naruto and I spent a few months in Sunagakure, eventually meeting and befriending Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro-chan. Temari and I became good friends as did Naruto and Gaara, while Kankuro was the scapegoat. You could almost say that the 5 of us became a family; a weird, demented, crazy family, but a family nonetheless. Temari acted like the mother, always making sure everyone was okay, while I was the baby of the group; thus earning the nicknames: akachan and hinadori.

"Well, anyways, like most families, there are sibling rivalries and pranks, ours was no different. I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing but, Kankuro was often the target of most of these pranks." Sierra laughed. "And at the end of one of these pranks, Kankuro admitted another side of himself. A more...FEMININE side...

=Flashback=

"_It's often hard for someone to transform into the opposite gender." Temari commented to her brother nearby. Her and Sierra had been training in a sandy clearing surrounded by rocks when Kankuro came saying that he needed to train as well. With an evil glint in their eyes, they agreed to let him train with them._

"_Yeah right," Kankuro snorted. "I could do it blindfolded."_

"_Prove it." Sierra crossed her arms. "Do it blindfolded." Temari handed him a piece of rectangular cloth._

"_Humph. Whatever." Kankuro said tying the cloth around his head._

_He never saw the hand seals that Sierra was performing._

"_Henge." Kankuro changed into a female version of himself. "There. Happy?"_

"_Yup!" Temari grinned as she saw Sierra finish the jutsu and sealed Kankuro into that form. "We're satisfied."_

_Kankuro 'undid' the transformation and took off the blindfold. Sierra and Temari had a hard time holding in their chuckles as Kankuro unknowingly stayed in his feminine form._

"_How about we go to the bathhouse to relax." Sierra 'suggested'._

"_Why not?" Kankuro shrugged and started to walk off, not noticing the two kunoichi winking and giggling to each other._

=Flashback End=

"As we approached the bathhouse, Temari and I went to-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kankuro said charging at Sierra only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Now, now, let Sierra finish her story." The blonde grinned as he used every muscle in his body to restrain the angry puppet-user.

"Thanks. Now, where was I?" Sierra said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, Temari and I went to the women's section while Kankuro went to the men's...

=Flashback=

_Sierra and Temari tried to suppress their laughter as they saw a female Kankuro walk into the men's section. When he disappeared inside, Sierra ran to the entrance and put a seal on the doorway to allow ONLY 'men' to go in and out. Or a no-females-allowed seal._

_They were just getting into the hot water when they heard Temari's brother scream some colourful language directed at the two laughing girls relaxing in the warm water._

_It turns out that perverts were plentiful in Sunagakure._

_When they got out of the water and started getting dressed, they heard a loud 'BOING' sound coming from the men's section._

"_Guess he found my seal in the doorway." Sierra stated in between giggles, a HUGE smile on her face._

_Temari just nodded, grinning, because she was too busy laughing to form any coherent words._

=Flashback Ends=

"When we finished, we left and went to the men's section to check up on our 'Kankuro-chan'." Sierra continued despite the enormous grin on her face.

Most of the shinobis at the party were either laughing, trying to suppress their laughter, or smirking.

Meanwhile, Kankuro was trying desperately to silence the brunette, and he would have too if it weren't for Naruto, Kiba, and Lee restraining him.

Sierra giggled at the puppet-user's attempts to mangle her as she continued her story. "It turns out that he was having a TINY bit of trouble with a group of perverted men cornering him, while he had his back to our invisible wall-"

"If you say one more word, YOU'RE ONE DEAD HITENNYO!" Kankuro screamed struggling against the three shinobi holding him.

Naruto, Temari, and Gaara we're shocked at Kankuro's comment but it quickly turned to anger as they saw Sierra's smile drop slightly...

Sierra and the founder of the founder of the Pheox Clan, Hitomi, were the only ones to receive the title 'Hitennyo' from the clan and only her family called her that. The title was a sign of love, respect, strength, and rebirth in her clan...It was also the reason why they were killed.

...As quickly the smile vanished from Sierra's face, it reappeared. "Empty threats," Sierra taunted. "That's all they are, empty threats."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Kankuro cried out in anger, nearly throwing the three shinobi off.

"This is a real pain." Shikamaru sighed, getting up from his seat after winning the game of Go against Chouji. He performed some hand seals. "Kagemane-no jutsu."

His shadow quickly approached Kiba, Lee, Naruto and the restrained Kankuro. The blonde quickly jumped away seconds before the jounin's shadow immobilized the 3 shinobi. He landed next to Temari.

"That thing will hold him right?" Naruto asked cautiously, fearing for both his and Sierra's safety.

"Yes it will." Shikamaru grumbled before sighing. "This is too troublesome. He should at least let the girl finish her story."

"Remind me to thank you later." Sierra grinned. "So when we got to the men's section...

=Flashback=

_Temari and Sierra turned the corner and saw Kankuro back up against their invisible wall by a group pf lecherous men. Sierra snickered as she released both seals and a MALE Kankuro fell to the ground. The group of men from the bathhouse looked at the puppet-user in disgust before walking away._

_Sierra and Temari laughed as a faint blush slowly crept across Kankuro's cheeks. "YOU!" Kankuro's anger blazed as he pointed a finger at the females; cheeks still red. "YOU DID THAT!"_

"_Who else?" Temari shrugged._

"_You're blushing!" Sierra cheered._

"_OUT OF EMBARRASSMENT!" Kankuro yelled._

"_Are you sure that you didn't enjoy yourself?" Sierra interrogated._

"_I am sure-"_

"_That you are gay?" Temari interrupted curiously._

"_WHAT?!"_

"_But if you enjoyed yourself...and you're not gay then..." Sierra said thoughtfully. you be a girl?"_

"_YES!!" Kankuro exploded._

_Gaara and Naruto, who had been going to the bathhouse after a hard day of training and had overheard Kankuro's 'confession', were now staring at the puppet-user in shock...Well, Naruto looked shocked, Gaara just smirked._

"_Really?" Naruto crossed his arms as both demon vessels raised an eyebrow curiously._

"_Yes..." Once realizing what he had agreed to, Kankuro blushed beet red. "I mean NO! NO WAY! DON'T EVEN GO THERE! I AM NOT GAY **OR **A GIRL!!" He said waving his arms defensively in front of him._

"_I think we should start calling him 'Kankuro-chan' from now on." Sierra whispered to Temari who nodded._

"_We'll leave you three girls alone now." Naruto laughed as he and Gaara made their way into the bathhouse._

"_UZUMAKI!" Kankuro fumed as the blonde chuckled. He then turned to the two still-laughing females. "ARGH!" He cried as he chased the girls back to the house where they locked themselves in their rooms, never once letting up on their laughter._

=Flashback End=

"We ended up staying in our room until Kankuro calmed down 3 days later, lucky for us Naruto snuck us food every day." Sierra chuckled as she finished.

Shikamaru undid his jutsu as Sierra called for Kitemi. Sierra quickly got on the fox as Kankuro walked menacingly towards the brunette.

"Well...uh...I...um." Sierra stuttered nervously as she looked death in the face. It just so happened that Kankuro and Death looked the same. "It's been nice meeting you but...I...uh...should be heading home now. Yeah...that's what I'll do. Yeah...go home...heh heh heh...SEE YA!!" The fox and the rurouni then turned tail and fled to their apartment...

...With Kankuro in hot pursuit, screaming threats and insults continuously.

Naruto chuckled. "I should be off as well, nice meeting you. Ja ne!" And he left to stop a puppet-user from murdering his FOX.

TBC

**=========================================================**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

_**WOW! 18 pages! 5,000 words!**_

If you have any suggestions please let me know. P.S. Sorry if the chapters take longer to upload. The problem is: I know what's going to happen, how it's going to happen, but I can't figure out the events leading up to it happening. (Grins sheepishly) does that make any sense?

**HELP!! I NEED SOME SUGGESTIONS ON HOW EVERYONE WILL REACT TO THE FACT THAT NARUTO'S THE SON OF THE YONDAIME! (Specifically Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sasuke) PLEASE HELP!**

**I need help deciding what can/could happen to Konoha without Naruto living there.**

For anyone that was paying attention, I hinted at whom Naruto is going to be paired with.

**=========================================================**

**IMPORTANT:** I will be away on holidays next week, so I won't be able to post for a while, cause I don't have a computer...(sigh) So I'll HOPEFULLY write the next couple of chapters for this story, another one or two for '**My Very Best Friend**'...and the long awaited SHINO poem for '**Too Many Questions**' and an **Itachi poem for HikaruOfArrow**. AS WELL AS writing the third chapter for my joint story with KitsuneKyuubi: '**Running From the Past**' author name: Katon-Kitsune. (sigh) I'll TRY to update as soon as I can, but as you can see...I have a LOT on my agenda, so it might be a while before the next chapter. Gomen ne minna.

**=========================================================**

**TECHNIQUES**

**Kagemane no jutsu-**Trait of the Nara clan. Allows the user to control their own shadow, making it any shape that they like. When their shadow attaches to their opponent's, it allows the user to control their opponent's movement.

============================================================

**Pheox-WOW!! THAT'S A LOT OF REVIEWS!!**

Naruto-What are you waiting for then!?! GET TO WORK!!

Pheox-DON'T RUSH ME!!

Naruto-I'LL RUSH YOU IF I WANT TO!!

Pheox-I CAN PUT YOU IN A PINK FRILLY DRESS, TIE YOU TO A POLE AND MAKE EVERYONE WATCH AS I KILL YOU WITH RADISHES!!

Naruto-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!!

Pheox-(rolls up sleeves) is that a challenge?? In case you've forgotten...I'M THE AUTHORESS HERE!!

Sierra-(sigh) Welcome to my world! Anyways **Pheox-chan wasn't expecting so many reviews. She was NOT expecting over 100 that's for sure.**

**Pheox-You far surpassed my expectations. (bows) Arigato goziamasu!! **

Sierra-What happened to Naruto?

Pheox-(points to a severely beaten up Naruto trapped in a cage wearing a pink frilly dress with make-up surrounded by radishes and plushies of all of the Naruto characters)

Sierra-(sweatdrop) heh heh heh...on with the reviews?

**DRAGON'S SHADOW- **Glad that you like the chapter. [Just between you and me, there's more to Sierra's bloodline than just Youkai and Ningen. ;) If you remember, Naruto said that Sierra's family is full of ? I think not]

**REFUSED-**And I'm half flattered that you suggested the Jiraiya/Yondaime's bloodline thing. LOL Hope you enjoy the story so far.

**ONE AZN DRAGON-** [sigh] ya, you're probably right, I might not be able to change your mind about the NarutoXSierra pairing. But I'll try. Don't worry; I don't plan on our rurouni's having any big fights with the rookie 9 for just yet. I'll let you in on a little secret...A little slip of the tongue from Sierra, and Sasuke has a few new insults for our blonde.

**KITSUNEKYUUBI-**TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO READ AND REVIEW! YOU BAKAYARO!!!

CHAN!? PHEOX-CHAN?! That's Pheox-sama to you, kitling. JKS. Anyways, I'm not sure if Tsunade can mend/fix broken bones. Besides this is an AU!! And if Tsunade COULD heal Sierra's ankle, then they wouldn't have a reason to stay in Konoha...Which would ruin the plotline...if there is any...LOL

YOU WHAT!! (Sends her another carrier pigeon carrying her brain) You should keep that thing on a leash!!

I EXPECT A REVIEW FROM YOU FOR THIS CHAPTER!!

**GOPU-**Thanks for your constant support! It means a lot to me.

**NIGHT-OWL123-**Sorry but Naruto IS going to have a pairing. Mesa a BIG softy when it comes to Sasuke and Naruto (No Yoai though). GOOD IDEA!!

**CHOJI-**Glad you're enjoying reading this.

**SILVERBLUENCHANTRESS-**Glad you think this is original. I am NOT the brightest bulb in the batch, you finish your sentence if you remember what you wrote. "This is the first time that I've ever read him (Naruto) doing this..." And I am sorry if I have offended you in anyway.

**SHIKALOVER-**Don't worry he was in this chapter, and he'll be in future ones, I can assure you.

**INFERNO-DRAGONZ**-I will explain both of their bloodlines more as we go through the story, but the information might be more discreet, so you'll have to keep your eyes peeled.

**CLICKE-**MY 100TH REVIEW!! I'M SO HAPPY!!

Anyways. Mr. Snake (Orochi-bastard) isn't afraid of them. NO! NO! NO! He's just angry/frustrated at Naruto and Sierra because they just SEEM to know when and where Orochimaru is going to wreck havoc on, and they seem to ALWAYS foil his plans. But in a straight one-on-one fight, he would probably win, but they never attack one-on-one because they always have the other to back them up and their teamwork will usually beat overpowered, egotistical bastards because they practically grew up together and can cover each other's mistakes or weaknesses. Sorry for any confusion that may have caused.

**SWT-ANGEL-BABI3-**Hope this chapter answered any of your questions. =P

**KASHISENSHEY-**HMM...Good idea! (I hate Sakura too!) and getting Naruto and Sasuke into their rivalry/fighting mode from the manga will be fun! THANX! ;)

**NARUSAKUWOO-**LOL!! Your mind is your own, and I'll never be able to control it! Oh well, you'll always be a NaruSaku or a NarutoXSierra fan at heart.

P.S. If you're lucky I might do a small story or one-shot with NarutoXSierra...(Shrugs) you never know...

**Element4lyfe-**VERY good suggestions!! I like! I like! Tsunade blackmailing Naruto (Evil Laugh) (Evil Grin) it could work. (Evil laugh) (Looks around evilly)...I'll think of something. (Pulls out pen and paper and starts scribbling notes evilly while laughing at Naruto's misfortunes)

**Darren**-Glad to know that I have a secret fan!! =P

**Dutchy-**Prize...Prize...hmmm...I KNOW!! (Drags Naruto and Sierra into the review office)

Naruto: (carrying bowl of ramen) What do you want now? Aren't you done torturing us yet?

Pheox: NOPE!!

Sierra: What d'ya want?

Pheox: (steals ramen bowl from Naruto)

Naruto: HEY!!

Pheox: (steals Sierra from Naruto)

Naruto: HEY!! GIVE HER BACK!!

Pheox: (takes out sewing needles) (marches towards Naruto)

Naruto: UH OH!!

=INTERMISSION=

Sierra: (In Hawaii) AHHH!! This is the life!!

=INTERMISSION OVER=

Pheox: (Hands Naruto and Sierra plushie to Dutchy) Here you go!! And a year supply of ramen from the Ichiraku's!!

Naruto: (Covered in bandages from being poked by needles) Where's mine?

Pheox: (Throws him in a crate and sends him to Antarctica)

=ANTARCTICA=

Naruto: (wearing shorts and a t-shirt) This isn't funny!! (Shivers)

=HAWAII=

Sierra and Pheox: (lounging on the beach in the warm sun) AHHH!! This is the life!!

!!Hope you enjoy your prize Dutchy!! P.S. I'm in a Naruto-bashing mood today!! Anyways, for you question...With Temari... I probably will write a bit about Jiraiya's encounter with the rurounis. But not for a few chapters...

**HikaruOfArrow-**THAT'S GOING TO BE FUN TO WRITE!! THANX! Don't worry, even though I'm a YOAI-fan but...I can't write YOAI! LOL. There's just going to be boy-girl love!!

**Falcon-Rider-**Don't be sorry! I'm just glad that I have the honour of having your review! JAPAN!? (Mutters) lucky duck.

Sorry to say but you'll have to wait a while for the chapters with everyone's reactions. (dodges flying objects) Ya, I know, oops. But it's not MY fault!! (Gets whacked in the head with a mallet) It's TRUE!! THIS STORY HAS A LIFE OF IT'S OWN!! (Anvil falls on head) Guess I deserved that for not putting this story on a leash. =P

Well, anyways, GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK!!

Pheox-(looks back at reviews)(whistle) THAT'S a LOT of reviews!! 24 reviews!! 18 replies!! **Thank-you GhostDragon, Kyuubi-Naruto, Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl, insanechildfanfic and SaLLy11!!**

**TO ALL REVIEWERS, I THANK-YOU.**

**KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE HEARING YOU COMMENTS AND I WOULD LOVE ANY FEEDBACK THAT YOU MAY HAVE**

PHEOX 


	10. Interrogate the Interrogators

**Rurouni Shinobi**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Disclaimer: **The Pheox clan does not own Naruto.

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ONE AZN DRAGON!!!**

**Summary: **What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the Cloud? What if Kyuubi attacked the Cloud instead of the Leaf but STILL got stuck inside Naruto? At the age of 12 Naruto is forced to leave the Hidden Cloud village, and he brings someone with him. 5 years later at the age of 17, and living a life as a rurouni he finds himself in the middle of a war between the Leaf and the Sound. (AU)

**READ IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY!!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Chapter 10: Interrogate the Interrogators**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Time/place/perspective change

-"…"- Another language (will be explained later, along with everything else… hopefully.)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

After getting into the apartment unnoticed by a screaming Kankuro, Naruto headed to the bathroom where Sierra was leaning against the doorway clad in a red bathrobe. Kitemi nudging her leg worriedly.

"Kankuro's still screaming outside." Naruto stated, walking past Sierra and went to the sink. Sierra shrugged, watching the blond from the doorway. "He's probably mad at you." He turned around as he washed his face and realized that Sierra face had beenblank since he walked into the apartment, a sign that didn't bode well with him. "Sierra?" He walked closer, worry and confusion etched onto his face. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Her smile was fake and her voice was trembling. She pushed off the wall and turned around and started to hobble off.

Naruto grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He put one hand on her waist supporting her while his other hand held her chin, raising her head and making her looking into his worry-filled eyes. "Sierra? Sierra-neechan?" He was startled to see her usually bright eyes dulled and filled with sorrow. A single tear slid down her cheek as her face remained emotionless. -"Please! Tell me what's wrong."- Desperation started creeping into his voice.

-"Mama, Papa, Oneechan."- Sierra murmured, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Sierra took a shuddering breath as Naruto hugged her tightly to his chest as her knees gave out and the blond lowered them to the ground. Naruto rubbed soothing circles on the honey-brunette's back as she cried heart wrenching tears into his chest as she finally broke down. Naruto undid Sierra's bun and placed a small kiss on her forehead before resting his chin on her head.

When Sierra cried herself to sleep, Naruto picked her up and carried her to the bed and tucked her in. Naruto then took off his shirt and changed into baggy pants before crawling in next to Sierra and hugged her closely in his arms with Kitemi curled up at the bottom of the futon. His last thought before sleep claimed him was 1001 ways to kill a puppet-user.

Naruto woke up the next morning with Sierra curled up against his chest, cheeks still wet from crying during the night.

Naruto sighed and got up to make breakfast. He came back a few minutes later and placed a bowl of rice on the nearby nightstand along with a wet facecloth.

"Sierra." Naruto called softly, rousing the honey-brunette from slumber. When she awoken, Naruto helped her to sit up before gently dapping her cheeks with the facecloth. "You will feel better with food in you." He said softly, motioning to the bowl on the table.

He handed the rice and chopsticks to Sierra. "Sorry." Sierra murmured as she raised the bowl and chopsticksto her lips to take a bite.

Naruto shook his head. "If anyone should be sorry it should be Kranky-chan."

Sierra laughed lightly at Naruto's new nickname for Kankuro as she finished off the rice.

"Done?"

Sierra nodded. "Thanks…"

"I know, " Naruto grinned. "You wouldn't be able to survive without me."

Sierra threw her hands up in frustration. "You give him a compliment and it goes straight to his head!" Naruto laughed.

A knocking sound brought their attention to the door.

"Coming!" Naruto called as he brought the bowls to the kitchen. He then went to the door and opened it to reveal Uchiha Sasuke. "And what brings you to our doorstep so early in the morning?" Naruto asked politely.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see both you and Sierra in her office." Sasuke announced.

"Now?" Sierra asked as she used the bedroom doorframe as support.

Sasuke nodded.

"OKAY, LETS GO!!"

"Uh, Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto grumbled.

"We should get changed first." Sierra suggested.

Naruto looked down to see that he was only wearing his baggy pants while Sierra still had her red robe on. Naruto laughed nervously, while scratching the back of his head. "Just let us get changed first. You can wait inside." Naruto motioned for the Uchiha survivor to come inside.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at the blonde's action as he walked inside and watched Naruto close the door and grab one of the two packs from the hallway. Naruto then went into the room that the honey-brunette entered just seconds before.

While he waited for the rurounis to get ready, Sasuke decided to look around. He noticed a small beige scroll with red lining sticking out of the remaining pack. He picked it up and noticed some kanji on the side that read: 'My Dearest Son'. He opened the scroll and read the little note at the top:

'Here's with hope that you can one day discover and unlock your bloodline and return home –Karms Arashi'

'Why would they have a scroll from the Yondaime?' Sasuke thought confused. He noticed that below the scribble letters was a set of instructions and diagrams with another, longer scribbled note at the bottom. He carefully replaces the scroll and continued searching the small green pack.

Near the bottom he felt something odd. He carefully pulled it out to reveal a red cloth with a piece of metal attached to it. Engraved on the metal was a series of circular shapes, two ovals -one smaller than the other- attached together with another oval a little ways off. Sasuke realized what the object was.

A hitai-ate. For the Hidden Cloud.

Sounds from the bedroom alerted him as he quickly replaced the hitai-ate and returned to the door unawarea pair of amber eyes watching his every movement from the shadows of the living room…

The bedroom door opened as Naruto and Sierra stepped out fully dressed in their normal attire. Naruto supported Sierra as he called for Kitemi.

Sasuke watched in concealed shock as the red fox quietly made its way to Naruto. He couldn't sense her, even now.

Naruto helped Sierra onto the kitsune's back. "Okay, lets go." Naruto said once he was sure Sierra was comfortably seated.

Sasuke nodded his head as he led the rurounis to the Hokage's office. His mind kept travelling back to the objects he found, but he couldn't make any connections, and this frustrated him more than anything else. 'Whatever they're hiding,' he thought. "I'll figure it out.'

Naruto and Sierra went into the Hokage's office as Sasuke followed behind them. Once inside, Sasuke closed, locked, and sealed the doors, preventing anyone from going in or out.

Sierra watched Sasuke curiously, a delicate eyebrow raised. "You know, that was not very reassuring, or friendly for that matter." Sasuke just shrugged.

"Five and three and one." Naruto stated.

"Honto ni?" Sierra said unbelievingly. She closed her eyes and snorted. "Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Kakashi, and Sano." The ANBU stepped out of the shadows surrounding the room. "Tsunade, Ero-sennin, and Sakura." She motioned to the two sennin and chunin in front of her, standing near the desk. "And that scared guy from the meeting." Sierra opened her eyes as her slitted golden eyes slowly faded to familiar amythest.

Naruto looked annoyed. "What's the meaning of this?" Everything about the situation seemed to scream trap and his instincts told him to run.

"We found some…interesting things about you two." Tsunade stated sitting on her desk, two folders laid open on her desk. She looked behind the rurounis and saw Sasuke silently nod his head. "And by the looks of things, Sasuke did too."

"Why don't you brats sit down." Jiraiya said pointing to the two chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

Sierra sat down uneasily while Kitemi and Naruto stood protectively at her side.

"Why don't you start Sasuke?" Tsunade ordered. Kitemi glared at the Uchiha, daring him to speak.

Sasuke, unfortunately, ignored the fox as she marched threateningly towards him. "Well, at their apartment…"

Click. Click. Went theclawwed feet of the fox.

"…I found…"

Click.

Click.

"…Two unusual items…"

Click...

Pounce.

"Whoa, KITEMI!" Naruto called as he subdued the struggling fox, his arms around her neck. "Don't go mauling the guy!"

Naruto listened intently to Kitemi's yips and growls.

"Well, in that case, maul him all you want." Naruto stated cheerfully as he let go of the kitsune.

"Naruto! Get serious!" Sierra yelled over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on Tsunade. "They already have information on us from those folders on Blondie's desk. 'Mauling' iceberg won't make a difference." Naruto and Kitemi sighed and walked back to where Sierra was sitting. "So you have information on us. Big deal!" Sierra snorted. "That doesn't explain why you want us here."

"True," Tsunade agreed. "But its what's IN the information that we need you to clarify."

"Oh?"

"Let's start with you." Tsunade picked up Sierra's folder. "Your family's dead. Why?"

"What does it matter?" Sierra said icily. "As you said 'they're dead'." Naruto wanted to comfort his life-long friend, as he knew how painful this subject was to her and how she hated herself for running away from the battle that night, but he found himself unable to even out a reassuring hand on her shoulder. For they both had learned from past experiences with the Sand that that small amount of comfort was often seen as a threat.

Tsunade seem unfazed by all this. "And you just so happened to have mysteriously disappeared that same night."

"ARE YOU SAYING I KILLED THEM?" Sierra roared with anger before calming down slightly. "I was RUNNING for my LIFE! I WOULD HAVE STAYED IF I COULD!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"My father ordered me to leave and even then I didn't. My sister had to drag me away. I would never hurt or betray any of them. They're my FAMILLY! Who would kill their own flesh and blood?"

"My brother did." Sasuke intervened. "And he didn't care."

"You're weasel-boy's brother, right?" Sierra asked smugly. Trained instincts and blood kicking in. "It's true that the muskrat killed his family, but he was always a little…how should I say this…UNSTABLE in the head."

Naruto shook his head smirking as he watched Sierra expertly dig her way under Sasuke's skin. Sierra knew how to handle herself under pressure. This is what she was trained for, and this was her expertise. She always followed her motto for this type of work: 'Interrogate the Interrogators'. After all it was always fun getting inside people's heads and seeing through the mind's barriers and lies. And her favourite victim? Orochimaru. This was one big game to her. A game where she controlled the pieces.

"You've met him?" Kakashi asked, left eye spinning with the Sharingan effects.

"Under the most…peculiar circumstances." Sierra replied vaguely.

"Oh?"

"And," Naruto smirked. "I do believe we're getting off topic boys."

Sierra laughed inwardly. Naruto has spent WAY too much time with her. Her styles were starting to rub off on him. Start one topic and change it before they get any information. Expertly leading them on a wild goose chase that takes them around in little circles until they don't know where they started or where they're ending.

"Don't change the subject." Ibiki growled. He was used to all the mental tortures and confusions, and had quite a few years' experiences over the rurounis, but he had not been subjected to this ancient, mythical form of mental evasion that the female was currently using on them.1

Naruto smiled innocently. "What subject?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Ibiki warned.

"He's blond." Sierra tugged on a blond spike on top of Naruto's head. " He's naturally dumb."

Ibiki turned to Sierra. "And what's your excuse?"

"You hang around blonds too much you tend to pick up on their stupidity."

TBC

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

1- In case of any confusion, this is part of Sierra's heritage, because in the past her clan were always being interrogated so they developed this form of evasive interrogation to confuse their enemies.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

If you have any suggestions please let me know. P.S. Sorry if the chapters take longer to upload. **The problem is: I know what's going to happen, how it's going to happen, but I can't figure out the events leading up to it happening**. (Grins sheepishly) does that make any sense?

**!!IMPORTANT NOTE!!: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! I WAS PLANNING TO UPDATE IT FOR ONE AZN DRAGON'S BIRTHDAY BUT THE MY INTERNET CRASHED AND MY COMPUTER WENT DOWN AND THEN I WENT ON HOLIDAYS AND THEN CHRISTMAS WITH MY FAMILY!! I will try to have the next chapter out soon but it might take a while because there is a ONE-shot that I've been waiting to write soooo, yeah. **

**I can promise you though that I will NOT abandon this story. Not when it's making so many people happy. I could never do that to my loyal fans.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!! THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT!! **

**SAY HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO ONE AZN DRAGON IF YOU HAVE A CHANCE AND READ HIS STORIES!!!**

**I need help deciding what can/could happen to Konoha without Naruto living there.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**clicke: **Plot…? Well, your going to have to wait and see now won't you…

**One Azn Dragon:** For once we agree on something…Don't worry, I'm a yoai-fan but I can't write it…XP ANYWAYS The pairing for Naruto is planned but so far Sierra is going to remain single… Give me some help here!! And I also wrote a minor fluff scene for u so be happy.

**HAPPY BELATEDBIRTHDAY OAD!!!! NOW YOU'RE AN OLD FART!!! XD** (I'm soo dead for that comment…oh well)

**Narsakuwoo: **Yes, both you and One Azn Dragon are very…persuasive…I have a little idea in mind but I'd like to hear if you have any ideas for the one-shot.

**Inferno-Dragonz: **Unfortunately (or fortunately…) Kanky-chan has to look SOMEWHAT decent in order to get the perverts chasing her…er him…ANYWAYS he won't be doing Henge around Sierra and Temari anytime soon so you don't have to worry TOO much…I hope…

**Izumi-17: **Huh…? Damn it!! I forgot to include that!! I'm soo stoopid!! I'll add that…somewhere. Heheheh. As for Sasusaku…it's open for discussion, but don't get your hopes up…Because I WAS planning on another girl for him…but then I read the recent manga chapters and changed my mind…slightly. So I can't promise anything, but I'll keep it in mind!!

**l-laze: **NOW THAT'S THE TYPE OF REVIEW I LIKE TO HEAR!!! CONSTRUCTIVE AND HELPING!!! Those are actually good suggestions…bribery…I like it!!

**Writer-golore: **This question seems to be popping up left, right, and centre!! They aren't STRONGER than him per say…you know how Naruto angered Kiba into making wrong moves when they fought in the Chunin Exam…How he got him angered and attacked in a fit of blind rage…same thing. As for strength, they're PROBABLY as strong as Gai or SLIGHTLY stronger…I don't know precisely because unless they fought each other we won't know, ne? Also, Sierra and Naruto are good at getting under people's skins and inside theie heads sooo...yea. Hope that helps…probably doesn't…oh well any other questions, ask and I'll to answer to the best of my ability without giving away any spoilers.

**Kashisenshey:** Now why would you do something like that? AND TWICE!! And yes…That IS suggestible!!(wink)

**A(n) Unflawed Character: **I'm not going to even bother answering your review. You know why? Because why should I listen to one 'constructive' review when I got 144 other ones telling me they LIKE my story and a bunch of other ones that REPEATEDLY claim that my OC doesn't act as a Mary-Sue. I have one question for you: If you think my character is a 'Mary-Sue' why bother reading this story…'Cause guess what? She's not going anywhere. End of Discussion.

**Gilgamesh987: **Call me a bitch. Jerk just sounds too…manly, even if I'm a tomboy. And let me make one thing clear. I have been sick for about 6 weeks now and counting. I am more concerned about my health that my stories. The only reason I've updated my other ones before this one is because they had more typed and written. I am sorry I haven't updated since August but I've been busy with my other stories and I've just recently started high school so even now I'm still adjusting. So **all I ask is that you are patient with me and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**I AM SOOO SORRY TO EVERYONE THAT HAS WAITED FOR OVER 4 MONTHS FOR THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS A LITTLE RUSHED SO IF IT IS POOR COMPARED TO MY OTHER ONES THEN I AM DEEPLY SORRY.**

**-PHEOX**


	11. Interrogate the Interrogators II

Rurouni Shinobi 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Disclaimer: **The Pheox clan does not own Naruto.

**Summary: **What if Naruto wasn't from the Leaf? What if he was from the Cloud? What if Kyuubi attacked the Cloud instead of the Leaf but STILL got stuck inside Naruto? At the age of 12 Naruto is forced to leave the Hidden Cloud village, and he brings someone with him. 5 years later at the age of 17, and living a life as a rurouni he finds himself in the middle of a war between the Leaf and the Sound. (AU)

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Chapter 11: Interrogate the Interrogators II**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Time/place/perspective change

"…"- Another language (will be explained later, along with everything else… hopefully.)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

Tsunade sighed. This was getting them nowhere. She rubbed her temples. "Okay let's start from the beginning." She looked at Naruto. "Where do you come from?"

Naruto shrugged. "From my mamma. It could have been you, Sierra, Sakura, anyone. I don't know who my mamma was. She died when I was 3 months old."

"Then who took care of you?" Ibiki inquired.

"Sierra's family before they died."

"And we're back to who killed Sierra's family." Tsunade grumbled.

"If you don't answer these questions, I'll hurt your girlfriend." Sasuke warned.

"Then it's too bad that I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto smirked.

"FINE! The girl you call Sierra!" Sasuke yelled.

"Even Sasu-chan's losing his cool." Sierra laughed.

"I should kill you for that." Sasuke growled.

"Chase me once, chase me twice. You'll never catch me and neither will the cats get the mice." Sierra sang the old poem that her mom taught her when she was a child.

"And you're the cats while we're the mice!" Naruto joked.

Sasuke growled and prepared to jump the rurounis. "Naruto will you be serious!" Kakashi asked.

"Never have and never will be. Serious that is." Naruto said as he rocked back and forth on his chair.

"Four legs on the floor not including yours." Sierra sang again.

"We are getting nowhere!" Ibiki growled.

"Life's a bitch, remember that old man!" Sierra grinned. "So have all the fun while you can."

"Hey Sierra! Play you in Tic-Tac-Toe!" Naruto asked. "Human style! I'll Start!" Naruto says as he smacks Sasuke into the wall, knocking him unconscious. "CENTRE BOX!"

"What's the deal with this Tic-Tac-Toe?" Tsunade asked.

"It gives us the chance to smack people who tend to be annoying!" Naruto said in a deadly tone.

"NARUTO!" Sierra yelled.

"I'm not dealing with this Bull Shit!" Naruto yelled glaring at Sierra. "And neither should you! We've done nothing wrong so we shouldn't be treated as criminals!" With that Naruto disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

Sierra sighed. "Here we go again…" She jumped onto Kitemi's back. "Naruto's been betrayed too many times to count and he's been treated as the villain all his life." Sierra whispered. "Please don't treat him like one here." The two females disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

Everyone stared at the ground in silence. Have they been wrong about the rurounis?

"ARGH!" Sierra screamed as she rode Kitemi, trying to find the blond. "When I get my hands on your sorry ass you're going to wish you never messed with me!" Kitemi suddenly switched directions and ran back towards the village. "Kitemi? Where are you going?" Sierra asked.

Kitemi yipped and growled. Sierra smiled. "You have the better senses; lead the way."

They suddenly heard some grunts and something hitting a tree repeatedly. They ran towards the noise and soon found Naruto punching and kicking a giant rock with cracks lining it from Naruto's abuse on it.

"Naru-kun?"- Sierra called getting off of Kitemi. She slowly limped towards the blond that had finally stopped beating the rock and just stood still, back towards Sierra.

"Naruto?"- Sierra called out again. She stopped when she reached Naruto. –"Naruto?"- She put her hand on his shoulder. Sierra suddenly had her hand slapped away. –"What's wrong!"-

Naruto spun around, facing Sierra. –"What's wrong?"- He breathed. "WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU'RE JUST LETTING THEM ACCUSE YOU OF MURDER AND THEY'RE TREATING US AS CRIMINALS WHEN WE ARE THE VICTIMS HERE!"

Sierra sighed. –"Naru-chan…"-

Naruto grabbed Sierra's shoulders and slammed her into the rock that he was beating up earlier. "NO! I won't listen to you! They have no _right_ to treat us that way since we've already agreed to help them!" His voice grew hoarse as he uttered his next words, a single tear trailed down his cheek as he wiped it away angrily. "We don't deserve to be treated as criminals. Especially since the Raikage said that all charges were cleared. We're _free!_ Why should we take the abuse of someone when the have no cause to hold us…"

Sierra closed her eyes against the emotion that she knew must be in her friend's eye and tried to regain the breath that she lost after being slammed into the rock. She eventually nodded to him and opened her eyes and smiled. –"I know that. You know that. All we have to do is make them _believe_ that. That's why I'm going through with this. To make them _believe_ us."- She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. –"You with me?"-

Naruto - having closed his eyes during the soft kiss – opened them and looked at her. He leaned his chin atop of her head. –"I'm always with you…"- He lowered his head and bent down to capture her lips, all his love and care was poured into that kiss and he wanted desperately for Sierra to understand that no matter what, he will always stand by her…

The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes, both not wanting to relinquish their hold on each other. Finally they broke apart and stared at each other until Sierra finally spoke. –"Shall we go back?"-

Naruto smiled softly as she stared into his companion's eyes. "Yeah. Let's go…" He called Kitemi over and helped to get Sierra seated atop the kitsune's back and together, they returned to the Hokage's office.

Naruto and Sierra walked back to the Hokage's office and knocked on the closed door. Naruto clutched Sierra's hand tightly and she returned it with a slight squeeze herself. They waited for a few minutes before Ibiki opened it.

"Back, are we?" He sneered.

Sierra smirked. "Well you sound happy to see us." Her eyes hardened briefly. "Now move. You aren't the one we wanted to see." She grinned as he stepped aside in shock and dragged Naruto inside with her, as he knew to let her handle most of the talking. She walked up to Tsunade's desk calmly, leaving Naruto in the middle of the room and ignoring the surrounding shinobis. "Have you thought of my words yet Tsunade-san?" Everyone around her seemed to have noticed the suffix that she added to their Hokage's name.

Nods her head, understanding that the rurounis needed a safe haven more than they needed an interrogator and she planned to give them one for she understood what is was like to be constantly running from past nightmares.

Sierra smiles. "Thank-you. Tsunade…sama." Both her and Naruto sat down in the chairs once more.

Tsunade ordered for the spluttering Ibiki to close the door. She then turned to the two rurounis once more. "So, no more accusing … what will you tell us?"

Naruto shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know who your parents were?" Tsunade folded her hands on her desk and looked at Naruto.

Naruto seemed to be surprised at the question but nodded regardless, looking out the window instead of at her. "Yeah. I knew who they were, are." He sighed. "My mother was named Uzumaki Kin and her best friend was Pheox Hitomi which was how I came to live with Sierra's family when she died. Sierra's mom told me who my father was when I became a genin and gave me the only remaining picture that she had of him-" Naruto shrugged, "-Then I found the same picture of him in your hallway and guessed from there."

"Then you do realize that he was the Yondaime?" Jiraiya stepped. Naruto nodded causing Jiraiya to smile, he decided to move to safer grounds. "Kakashi and I noticed that you were having trouble with your bloodline techniques." Jiraiya smirked, remembering the blonde's love for ninjutsu. "I'm pretty sure that we could teach you what we remember from our relations with Arashi."

Naruto grinned. "Really? YATTA!" He started jumping up and down at the prospect of learning new techniques.

Sierra sighed and bonked him on the head. "Will you settle down?" Naruto sat back down, though he was still smiling. Sierra turned to Tsunade. "Is there any other questions? Or can we leave?"

Tsunade thought for a moment before she shook her head. "No. You're dismissed, though I would like to check up on your ankle…"

Sierra smiled and nodded as Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Ibiki left the office with Sakura not far behind them dragging the still unconscious Sasuke. Sierra just shook her head as she heard Naruto snickering beside her.

Tsunade stood up and walked around the desk and kneeled in front of Sierra, taking of the boot and gently unwrapping the bandages. Her eyes widened as she saw that most of the bruising had vanished and the bone was almost completely healed. "Wha-? But-How?"

Sierra shrugged and looked away. "I've always been a faster healer. It's probably because of my clan's Hanyou origins."

Tsunade blinked. "Hanyou?"

Sierra smirked. "Half-Human, Half-Demon, Can never be either. And I just got the luck of being the Hitori fire-bird reincarnate."

"So you're the reincarnation of a demon?"

"No. A hanyou. A peaceful one that honoured herself with healing others." She looked down whispering, "That was why my family died. The Raikage sent jounins to kidnap Naruto and me for our demonic heritages and my family protected me." She shrugged. "I'll honour that memory and won't let anyone tarnish their image."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. She folded her hands and became professional once more. "Well, since it's almost healed then I suggest trying to walk on it using a crutch." She walked into the back of her office where she kept emergency supplies as she spoke. When she returned with the wooden item she handed it to Sierra before continuing. "I want you to start walking a few hours each day but keep the kitsune," she nodded toward Kitemi who yipped happily. "Nearby and to have Naruto help you if you have difficulties."

Sierra nodded but turned her head and glared at Naruto playfully. Naruto raised his hands in mock defense. "Don't look at me! Healer orders!" He grinned causing Sierra to grumble under her breath.

Tsunade looked at the two young rurounis and shook her head at their playfulness. She then realized that not all of the playful arguing was an act; some of it was real. And by the way they kept laughing despite the rough tension during the interrogation, they must be used to the questions. Somehow, this thought made Tsunade sad, but she was the Hokage. She had to be careful and suspicious. She just hoped that they would forgive her and continue to help them in the war. Manpower was what they needed right now. Not distrust.

When she looked up from her musings, she noticed that Sierra had Naruto in a headlock. Tsunade shook her head. She did _not_ want to know. After watching the rurounis argue for a few more minutes she decided to stop them. She cleared her throat loudly and waited for them to calm down. She laughed quietly as they both took on innocent appearances. "Well, I have no more to say so you're dismissed."

Naruto and Sierra grinned. "Coming Beaky?" Naruto teased as he walked to the door.

Sierra growled as she hopped onto Kitemi's back and ran after Naruto, waving her crutch around. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME BEAKY!"

Naruto reached the door and ran down the hall yelling "CHARGE!"

Kitemi and Sierra gave chase. "COME BACK HERE KITLING!" AN: Sorry KyuubiKitsune. Couldn't resist temptation.

Tsunade shook her head again. She _really_ didn't want to know. She sighed. "Did I do the right thing?" She asked to her office.

Jiraiya stepped out of the shadow and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. For those two, the more questions asked the more defensive they get. To them: 'the past is in the past. It cannot be changed. Only learnt from.' The past is an unpleasant thing. Most do not wish to uncover it."

Tsunade nodded and repeated what Jiraiya said. "The past is in the past. It cannot be changed. Only learnt from."

Jiraiya grinned. "That's their motto. And a darn good one at that!" His hand wandered.

Most of Konoha wondered why Jiraiya was flying through the air but soon understood as Tsunade yelled from the broken wall of the Hokage Tower. "IF YOU FONDLE MY BREAST ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PERSONALLY TIE YOU TO A GIANT FORK AND KILL YOU WITH RADISHES!" AN: snickers. "KitKat."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**w00t FINALLY FINISHED!**

I am SO freaking sorry for the long wait. The high school semester is ending soon and my teachers are handing out a lot of projects! Once Summer Break July/August begins the updates will be quicker. Promise! Till then, please be patient with me!

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**REVIEWS!**

**One Azn Dragon:** Toddler? Me? Well…okies ! T.T I WAS PLANNING ON UPDATING FOR MY BIRTHDAY! NOW NO ONE KNOWS THAT I AM A 14 YEAR OLD TODDLER! MORE FLUFF! Ya know…I AM leaning towards a **Naruto/Sierra PAIRING!** (insert evil grin here)

**Uzumaki Hamdi: **Ya…I tried not to make it too unbelievable but (shrugs) you're call. As for the timing…Well, they don't want sound spies now do they? (grin) Sorry for the long update…

**Kijo Kasumi / DragoonVBK: **(blushes) -is honoured.


End file.
